The Coldest Winter
by Deadstorm Fire
Summary: another far fetched story i just coughed and i have a feeling it may not sit well with everyone, but i'm all about far fetched ideas so it's going to stay unless it is that badly received.
1. King Robert Baratheon

The Coldest Winter Chapter 1. King Robert Baratheon.

A/N: Yes this chapter title sucked but I was hard put to think of a better one. I'm trying this crossover as an experiment first and will only continue I think it could do well. As the title hints, this crossover is going to include one of our favourite anime villainess Esdeath. To summarise how she got there, after she was killed she expected everything to be over, so it came as quite a surprise to be born again in the northern lands of Westeros. Yes she does retain her powers and she'll only show her cruelty to her enemy but her up bringing in Westeros will give her a split personality, one is her past life that enjoys war but the other more social and friendly half actually dominates. Also as quite a change up to most Game Of Thrones crossovers, I'm pairing her with Robert Baratheon until his time comes, as a concubine who he actually shows more affection for than Cersei could ever dream to receive, eventually secretly making her his wife. Out of both love and fear. That's a brief (and pitiful) summary Let's begin.

* * *

Chapter start.

Flashback: Cersei's prophecy. (A/N: Altered because of Esdeath's existence in Westeros).

Two figures walked through the forest bordering Casterly Rock, as the two neared their destination one of them spoke.

"We shouldn't be out here alone".

"Why not"?

"If you're father hear-"

"He'll never know we're gone".

"But if he finds out"?

"You don't need to be afraid of my father".

The pair continued further into the forest and eventually stopped at a small wooden stick house.

"Are you sure"?

"Yes".

"We shouldn't go in".

"Of course we should". Without a second thought the blond figure lead the pair into the house without permission and looked around for what she was after, she soon stopped as she had found the woman. Her sights set on the woman who seemingly appeared dead until the blonde girls friend yelled in surprise upon hitting a small cage thus causing the woman to wake up.

"Get out". Was the first thing the woman said. When the two didn't leave she repeated much louder "GET OUT"!

"Let's go" the other girl tried to pull her friend away but she wouldn't move.

"No".

"Listen to your friend". Soon the blonde girl opened her mouth again.

"They said that you were terrifying, with cats teeth and three eyes. You're not terrifying. You're boring".

"You don't know what I am".

"I know you're a witch, and you can see the future. Tell me mine".

"Everyone want to know their future, until they know their future".

"This is my fathers land, my land. Tell me my future or I'll have your two boring eyes gouged out of your head". The woman merely stifled a laugh at the girl's threat before reaching over and grabbing a knife.

"Your blood, give me a taste". She then handed the knife to the girl who hesitantly took it and sliced her thumb lightly enough to draw some blood. The woman proceeded to grab the girl and lick the blood off.

"Three questions you get, you won't like the answers". (A/N: the prophecy will deviate).

"I've been promised to the prince, when will we marry"?

"You'll never wed the prince, you will wed the king".

"But I will be queen".

"Yes you will be queen for a time, but the king will never treat or love you as one like He will for his concubine who would one day take your place as queen".

"Why"?

"She will be stronger, more beautiful, and gifted with a power only the gods could give". The girl looked confused by the comment but proceeded to her last question.

"Will the king and I have children"?

"The king will have twenty and four children, and you will have three".

"That doesn't make sense".

"Gold will be their crowns but they will not succeed him, a shroud of gold for one and chains of ice for another". The girl wondered what the woman meant as she continued.

"His Concubine will birth eight of his children, five sons with crowns of black and three daughters with crowns of blue. You will birth none of his children". The woman soon cracked up laughing while the girl stared unsettled by her future.

"Come on we have to go. We have to go, Cersei"!

Flashback end.

* * *

 **5 Years Before the Tourney at Harrenhal.**

"What was that"? Brandon and Lyanna Stark both mentally asked as they watched in muted shock at what had just occurred. For years Lyanna held pity for the blue haired town commoner, every time they saw a group of children always having a go at her while other commoners thought her to be a living female white walker because her hair and eyes were both a various shade of blue, what both the Stark children witnessed was indescribable at first. Yet again a group of people were going as far as to beat her, Brandon was about to get involved when the two saw a cold steam rising from her hands before in one swift motion she swung her hands outward causing spikes of ice to launch out from thin air pinning three of the kids to building walls by their clothing and injuring one other after she was impaled by one of the ice spines. It didn't take long for some of the town folk to shake off their horror and speak up.

"She's a demon".

"SHE'S A WITCH"!

"She harmed my daughter. I want her dead". One of the townsmen yelled as other people gathered her in anger. While at the same time the young girl in question was shaking at this sudden discovery.

"What did I just do"? The girl silently thought to herself in terror as she looked at her shaking hands.

 _"Well this is unusual"._

"Wait, who is that". The girl's mind was spinning as she heard a voice in her head.

" _First things first, what's your name"?_ The voice asked with the girl who quickly answered.

"My name is Esdeath. No last name however, I'm just a commoner".

" _This truly is a surprise, we share the same name. Esdeath Partas, I used to be the most feared general of a glorious empire before I was cut down to end the last fragment of its existence. That leads me to now, stuck as an alter ego in your body"._

"I'm sorry but I'm having a hard time believing all this, maybe that's it maybe I'm just asleep or unconscious".

" _Believe what you want but the fact is there are two of us in the same body"._

"So what now? And for your information, your in my body so don't get any ideas"

" _For one I suggest you focus, we've got company incoming"._ Esdeath shook her head and regained her composure in time to see Lyanna and Brandon Stark walking toward her.

Most of the group made way for the 2 young Starks as they approached a young girl who had just caused a great scene.

"My Lord, My Lady". The young and beaten girl tried her best to show her respect to the two nobles despite her condition.

"What's happening here"? Brandon nearly yelled to the crowd gaining their full attention.

"My lord, this monster just unleashed an act of witchcraft and almost killed my daughter. We suggest to have her killed". One of the villagers quickly answered as her daughter was bleeding badly from her shoulder.

"Wait, brother look at her". Both Starks noticed the countless cuts, scrapes, and bruises on the girl's body while they also saw the terrible condition of her clothing.

"Someone tell me how she got in this situation"? Brandon asked while knowing full well the reason behind it as they had just seen the event recently transpire, but he wanted to hear what excuse they would make to shift blame back to her.

"We were just having a little fun and suddenly she lashed out at us". One of the boys pinned to the wall said in a nervous manner.

"Is that so, well from where we were standing it looked like you were trying to kill her". Brandon walked up to the girl and stood between her and the group, Lyanna followed closely and crouched down right in front of the girl.

"You ok". The girl shakily nodded to Lyanna in response. Pulling herself up she followed close behind Lyanna and Brandon while ignoring jeers and cries from the angered crowd.

" _You are by far a mess, to think we both hold the same name is almost embarrassing"._

"Will you shut up, I've just caused a scene in a small town apparently by using your power, I start hearing you inside my head, then to top it off I'm being escorted to Winterfell by two of lord Starks children. Is there anything I've left out"?

" _Aside from you looking out to the distance and worrying said Stark children I'd say you got everything covered. Speaking of which, you may want to get your head back in gear"._ Esdeath shook out of her conversation with herself in time to see Lyanna Stark slow her horse up enough so she would keep pace with her.

"You look a bit out of it, is there anything on your mind"?

"Other than what just happened no? What's going to happen to me when we stop"?

"I'm not too sure how to answer that question, none of us have ever seen something like that happen before so we're lost for words. But it's up to our father to decide what befalls you".

"I see". Lyanna rode back ahead and caught up with Brandon leaving Esdeath to again speak with herself.

" _I would've liked to have learnt more about these Starks and this world but you don't have the best social skills"._

"Will you be quiet for at least five minutes, this is all new for me. I would prefer if this'd never happened and I could go back to my normal life".

" _Oh yes I'm sure getting attacked on the streets on a weekly basis was quite satisfying huh"._

"Okay maybe not that but I… wait how did you know about that, how long have you been dead anyway"?

" _Not too long I'm afraid but your mind and body is already starting to absorb everything of me into you"._

"Meaning what exactly"?

" _Meaning if it keeps up at this rate, than in a few days the two of us will become one person. You will exist to inherit and use everything I've learnt and I'll begin to fade away like a scar"._

"So that means I a few days I basically become both of us in mind and body".

" _Precisely"._

"Well that's terrifying to think of, but at the same time I will gain the full use of these ice powers".

" _The demons extract as it was named in my world, which reminds me. You'll want to brace yourself"._

"Why would I need to… hngh"! Esdeath wasn't half way through her sentence when a searing pain burned into life around her collarbone; Brandon and Lyanna quickly heard her pained grunt and turned around in time to see her hunched over clutching the horse's reigns with one hand and her chest with the other. Lyanna quickly rode back to Esdeath side as she muffled a yell of pain. Then just as suddenly as it started, it stopped.

"Esdeath, what's wrong"?

"It's nothing, my chest started burning is all". Esdeath removed her hand from her collarbone and to both hers and Lyanna's surprise a symbol had burned itself in place.

"There's your explanation. Now let's get moving, my fathers patient but there's only so far it can be pushed". The Stark siblings and Esdeath rode through the gates of Winterfell at haste before halting at the stables. After some time of explanation Lyanna had convinced her father to spare Esdeath for the situation was beyond anyone's control. Fortunately out of fear for their new companions life Brandon and Lyanna had convinced their father to allow Esdeath to stay within the walls of Winterfell.

* * *

 **3 Years Before The Tourney At Harrenhal.**

In the 2 years they had gotten to know each other Lyanna was rarely seen without Esdeath in close contact, it was soon discovered that Esdeath was just about a year older than her and began showing more skills then she was letting on. Eventually the two decided to abandon most of the ladylike stature they were held up to be. But today was an interesting time as her beloved brother Eddard who she hadn't seen in nearly 10 years had brought a man he befriended to the great hall of Winterfell.

"After some thought I have decided to accept your offer of betrothal to my daughter Lyanna, with this move we will join houses Stark and Baratheon". Lyanna kept a straight face when she was to be betrothed to Robert Baratheon at her father's request, but Esdeath saw doubt in her friend's eyes and after some discussion with her brother later in the day the pair had a more private conversation in Lyanna's chambers.

"So, Robert Baratheon. That seems like an interesting match; Ned speaks very highly of him. I myself wouldn't let up that kind of chance if I wasn't still a commoner".

" _Although it does appear he is lacking an amount upstairs"._ Esdeath thought silently to herself as she waited for Lyanna's answer.

"Yes but I'm not too certain about him. Ned told me he already has an illegitimate child in the Vale, Ned also tried convincing me that everything he's done before our marriage would be insignificant. Love doesn't change a man's nature Esdeath, I tried getting Ned to understand". There was some silence in the chambers for about a minute before Esdeath formed her response as she looked out the window.

"I may not be an expert on love, I've only ever felt one sided love before. But from what I can gather I believe it's become the same case with you and Robert already, Robert seems to sincerely be in love with you but your not going to give him a chance. Love can change a man's nature, it's just not an instantaneous thing". Esdeath waited patiently for Lyanna's response, it eventually came in the form of a sigh followed by a short sentence.

"If you think I can try than I will hold you to it".

* * *

 **Shortly Before Robert's Rebellion.**

A Tourney was well under way at Harrenhal. Many lords, ladies, and even Targaryen family members were present for an entertaining day. Among the stands of the major houses were members of house stark and Baratheon. Lyanna Stark sat between her father and her betrothed Robert Baratheon, but she didn't she too comfortable knowing her closest friend wasn't sitting with her.

"Father do you know where Esdeath is, I haven't seen her all day".

"She is a commoner Lyanna, so she must sit with the rest of them across from us".

"But she is one of my only truest friends, can't she be made an exception".

"Your daughter is my betrothed, and I will get to know your friends sooner or later. I say we bring her up here with us". Roberts ordered one of his men to the pair. "So what does this Esdeath look like"?

"She's impossible to miss, mainly due to her icy blue hair". It took the Baratheon guard literally a few seconds to locate Esdeath among the crowd and proceeded to escort her to the main houses stands much to the displeasure of many commoners and some nobles. When she arrived to stand next too the seats Robert was in complete awe at her beauty, he believed that a goddess was in his presence. Esdeath was unbelievably beautiful in his eyes, Lyanna almost felt envious at how her betrothed was staring at her friend and remembered what she said to Eddard. Esdeath's ice blue hair reached down to her knees, her eyebrows and surprisingly her eyelashes were the same colour. Robert's eyes were glued to her chest for a good ten seconds, as he couldn't get over her tits being bigger than anything he'd ever seen, to him it was like someone put a pair of melons in her dress. He eventually snapped himself out of his daze when he felt Lyanna's hand on his shoulder.

"Lord Robert, the joust is about to begin". Robert and Esdeath both took a seat on either side of Lyanna, as the jousts began. After the final joust had ended Rhaegar Targaryen was named the winner and was presented with the task of choosing someone to be crowned the queen of love and beauty, it took a little while but he decided to crown Lyanna as the queen of love and beauty. Although he was hiding it well Esdeath could sense Robert's anger over the decision.

"My prince, I'm surprised that you've chosen me to bear this title. If anything I would've thought you'd present your wife with it or even my friend Esdeath, she is much more deserving to be called the queen of beauty". Esdeath was quite good at hiding her emotions but inside she was Surprised that her friend would say she had better reason to be called the most beautiful.

"Lyanna, the prince has deemed you worthy of that title. It's yours to hold, not mine". Deep down however she kind of hoped she was crowned instead, but she was a commoner so it would make sense not to find any interest in her.

* * *

 **Later: beginning/during the rebellion.**

"What do you mean Lyanna is missing"? Esdeath had been given her own place in Winterfell and by Lyanna's request had her named an honoured lady, and it was there that she was coldly stating her question.

"We're telling you she's been kidnapped". Robert roared back at her only to receive a deathly glare as the ground they were standing on started to get colder while the ground around Esdeath started to get covered in ice. Had it been the first time Robert saw this he would have shit himself, however 2 years ago he and Eddard saw Lyanna and Esdeath duel in the courtyard of Winterfell, when Lyanna disarmed her she was about to go in for the finishing strike only to have her sword stopped by a shield of ice appearing on Esdeath's arm followed by a cold sword aimed at her throat. Robert soon shook away that memory as the temperature around them dropped substantially and he realised he didn't hear Esdeath's next question.

"I'll ask again Robert, Who took her"! Cold steam was now rising from Esdeath's raised right hand and her eyes were presenting a desire to kill the next person she saw.

"A rumour has spread saying Rhaegar Targaryen has abducted her, my father and brother have left for kings landing to seek reason for these actions". Esdeath wasn't calming down at what Eddard said, if anything it only added to her cold actions.

"If what they say about king Aerys is true than we'll be in for some trouble".

" _Which is perfectly what I hope will happen, this could be the chance I need to stretch these abilities to their max"._

Unfortunately for the seven kingdoms Esdeath's worries became true as she heard about the horrid deaths of Eddard's father and brother. That news sent Robert off the edge and he rode off to the storm lands and rallied the banners of his supporters in and around Storms End while lord Eddard did the same in the north. Both lords had tried and failed multiple times in getting her stay behind as the battlefield was no place for a woman, however ceased their attempts when she threatened to bring the full wrath of winter early. That did provide Robert with a brilliant idea of a battle strategy, with her gift on his side the rebellion would never see a defeat. Although every battle she partook in became an overwhelming victory for Robert's rebellion it didn't mean every battle would be won, the battle of the trident ended much quicker than most expected it to when Esdeath froze half of the Targaryen reinforcements sent to aid prince Rhaegar. Most of Robert's enemies spoke of her as either "the demoness of winter" or "the Winter Witch" in both fear and horror, these rumours once they reached the kings ear only drove Aerys to further madness at great speeds. Some lords and ladies of the counsel would purposefully spread stories stating Esdeath would likely even be immune to wildfire with some going further to say her power could freeze wildfire mid eruption, these words made Aerys desperate to get the alchemists to make something powerful enough to kill the Winter Witch. It took just under 2 years for the rebellion to finally end even with Esdeath's assistance, after the rebellion had ended Robert took the iron throne for himself, but he quickly changed from the man Esdeath once got to know after they heard of Lyanna Stark being dead. But she couldn't blame him; Lyanna was the closest person she got to know in her life before the rebellion.

* * *

After his coronation Esdeath chose to stay by his side in kings landing rather than return to Winterfell, as it would just bring back memories of the many people she knew and lost, she couldn't go back. Now it has been over 3 weeks since Robert was crowned king and he sat in the throne dealing to the people.

"I'll kill every last Targaryen I get my hands on, they'll pay for all that they've done to us". Robert whispered quietly while there was time between matters of the court.

"While I agree the Targaryen's need to pay for their crimes against the seven kingdoms, the only remaining ones are children. I'm not above killing children unless they're trying to kill me".

" _But that hasn't stopped me before from killing children to invoke small rebellions from their families"._ Esdeath snapped out of her thoughts when she heard Robert huff in response.

"You already sent someone to deal with them didn't you"? Esdeath only stared over at her king before he gave his answer.

"I've given Stannis the task of capturing and bringing the last dragon spawn to me, regardless of if he succeeds or fails he'll be given Dragonstone as a reward".

"You do realise your brother will take this "reward" of yours as an insult to his name, and he will demand the right to be lord of Storms End instead of Renly". Robert only grunted at her reply

"While I'm aware of this, my word is final". Before Esdeath could make any response the announcer raised his voice.

"I now introduce lord Tywin Lannister to discus his matters in the court". Both turned their attention to see an aged and experienced man standing in the front of the courtroom.

"King Robert Baratheon, if I recall correctly you wouldn't have been able to succeed in your rebellion without my funding your side, and you wouldn't be sitting on the throne right now if I hadn't secured kings landing for you. I expect you will repay your end of the war and the debt you owe me".

"You'll get your money soon enough".

"It's not just the financial debt I'm after your grace, it's also your trust. Allies can swing if not fixed to one side, as a gesture of your faith and agreement that houses Baratheon and Lannister stand side by side I request that you wed my daughter". Tywin snapped his fingers after finishing and soon enough one of the most beautiful women Robert ever seen walked up beside her father. A living Beauty only second best Esdeath's whose appearance could only be matched by that of a goddess.

"Your grace, it would be my honour to be your wife and your queen". After finishing her speech Cersei panned her eyes left only for them to come in contact with dulled blue eyes of Esdeath's ice cold stare. Suddenly a sentence of her prophecy played itself in her head. _"She will be stronger, more beautiful"._

"Your grace. I think it would be wise for you to take lady Cersei as your queen, it would surely secure a much needed amount of strength to deal with any who may want to rise up against you". Master Pycelle while being quite old he was still wise enough to make the right decisions from time to time.

"My counsel see this as a benefit to the seven kingdoms, very well. The wedding will be in a month, should give us time to prepare and make it the biggest wedding in the seven kingdoms". While he shouted this with excitement Esdeath could see he didn't like this idea, it was too soon after he lost Lyanna.

"Then in a month houses Baratheon and Lannister will be tied as one". Soon the entire court erupted in clapping and cheering, everyone except for Robert and Esdeath who shared a look.

* * *

The night after the wedding had taken place Esdeath was sitting on the bed in her chambers when she heard the door to the kings chamber open then quickly slam shut and a weeping Cersei run past only to stop at her jarred door for a few seconds before continuing down, but a few seconds was all Esdeath needed to see that Cersei would show nothing but envy and anger toward the king.

* * *

The following night seemed quiet, as it appeared queen Cersei was already asleep. Esdeath was about to doze off after the amount of drinks she had at the feast a few hours back. As her eyes were about to close shut they reopened to the sound of knocking on her door.

"It's open". The door slid open to reveal a dazed and drunk looking Robert.

"Your grace, this is unexpected". Deciding to get out of her bed she gave Robert a brilliant view of the small white bed gown that clung to her body for dear life, her exposed canyon of a cleavage telling Robert her voluptuous breasts weren't going to get smaller.

"I don't think my queen would like to see me at this time". That sentence made Esdeath grin just enough that he didn't notice, at the same time a plot formed in her head. To make sure they wouldn't be heard, she moved past him and closed her chambers door.

"The ways she's been behaving after your marriage, I don't think she'll do anything but detest you. Am I right in thinking she didn't consummate the wedding last night"? Esdeath walked over to a table before poring wine into two goblets. "It's Dornish wine if you were wondering". After handing a cup over to her king he responded to her question.

"No, she refused and stormed out because I may have said Lyanna's name in a mournful tone". Esdeath looked down at her glass after hearing of her friends name once again.

"Cersei strikes me as someone who thinks so highly of themselves, so when someone compares her to a better person her entire trust and service to them is destroyed and replaced with resentment. I saw that many times during the war". Both downed their goblets at the same time before Esdeath refilled them.

"Do you think she'll ever spread her legs after hearing that I still loved Lyanna".

"Not likely, that would mean she would never bear you any children".

"Which would mean my reign would start and end with me". Refilling his goblet a second time before doing the same with hers she knew she was getting where she wanted with him.

"That's not entirely true. Have you ever heard of a concubine or mistress? They are normally used as substitutes if a queen or noble lady if either unable to bare children or just refuses too". Robert looked up from his goblet to face Esdeath, while he yearned for the chance. He decided to ask one question to make sure it was going the way he thought it would.

"What are you getting at"?

"I'm simply stating if Cersei is refusing to grant you any children, than I will be her replacement for you. You can have you way with me anytime you like and I'll grant you as many heirs as possible, I'll be your concubine". A huge smile made it's way on to Roberts face as he got the answer he was hoping for.

" _With the added bonus of my children being in control of this worlds fate"._

(A/N: and before you people in the reviews section start typing up mental breakings at why I should never have placed her with king Robert, let me tell you she's had even worse representations than this in the crossovers area and even in the regular area).

"Had it been my choice after the war ended I would've taken you as my wife, imagine how they'd say our names. The Demon of the Trident, and the Demoness of winter". The pair cracked up laughing while thinking about how the seven kingdoms would see the two. "I thought I'd never find any happiness after Lyanna died, even now I can still see her face. All I have left of her is you; she always talked about how unique you were. I never once got to know why you stayed around me during the rebellion, nor why you stick around now".

"It's because you remind me of someone I once admired, loved even. I lost him a while back and I thought I'd never find someone like that again, until I met you. Even now you have the same look as him, you never felt uncomfortable fighting and sometimes you'd even smile of the field of battle. He was never afraid to put himself in danger and that's what eventually got him killed, and neither were you. Out there in many of those battles you'd rush straight into the fold not even caring if you'd die one day. I always used to think people died because they were weak, I still think that way". Robert even in his drunken daze stopped himself from taking another gulp of wine as Esdeath's words sunk in.

"If that's how you see the world than why am I still alive, when I fought that damn Targaryen prince I saw that he wasn't afraid to die. But he did all the same. I still see myself as weak, I couldn't save Lyanna. And now here I am, king of the bloody seven kingdoms but nothing to make me feel happy". Robert quickly down the goblet and poured another one.

"You still have what I'd believe to be a queen, Cersei Lannister. Hah now that I think about it she sound like a useless excuse of a queen, and even worse as a wife to the great Robert Baratheon. Sounds like a stupid idea for a title. King Robert Baratheon, the stag stronger than a bull. And Queen Cersei Lannister a golden lioness whose roar is her strongest feature, that and her cunt as far as I'm told. She'll never take your name, if only you ignored your hand this one time. Than it would be as you say, Robert and Esdeath Baratheon. The strongest stags to ever exist, your name would've been respected and feared for thousands of years from now". The two started laughing at the thought once again as they continued downing goblets of wine until the jug was empty.

" _And now I have him dangling like a fish on a hook, time to reel him in and make him mine"._

Unbeknownst to Robert, while the two were laughing at the thought, Esdeath was slowly untying her gown. By the time Robert regained himself Esdeath had loosened it just enough for her enormous breasts to spring out of the gap, Robert could only stare in disbelief as the two giant orbs did a superb job at defying gravity. Esdeath could easily see a tent being pitched in his breeches, and smiled as she just got what she desired. The kings love.

"I'm yours anytime your ready to have me". Robert's response to her comment came with him removing nearly all his clothes before shoving her on to her bed, then climbing on top of her and removing her whole gown. With both of them completely naked Robert grabbed on to her hips before ramming himself inside her and preceded to thrust, Esdeath grabbed his head and buried his face into her chest while suppressing the urge to moan every time he went deeper into her. They continued these actions for nearly the entire night stopping to catch their breaths before resuming.

* * *

1 year had passed since Esdeath had got Robert to be with her. Cersei at some point had convinced Robert she was pregnant with his child only to find out that Esdeath was already over 4 months ahead of her. To say this revelation outraged her would be an understatement; it was made even worse with Robert saying Esdeath's children would be legitimate born Baratheon's because she was too arrogant when they were married. This caused her to loose it when she was finally alone, all she could hope for was Esdeath's first child to be a daughter while hers would be a son.

"So over a year has past now, my oaf of a husband has done nothing but hunt and whore while keeping that bitch in the keep because she's carrying his child which he refuses to consider a bastard, I don't care if she's been one of his closest friends during that damned war. If she bores a son I'll kill it myself". Cersei hissed those words as she held her hand where her unborn child was just noticeable.

"If you kill her child she'll kill you in return, they named her the Winter Witch during the war because she could create ice from thin air like a witch". Jaime spoke as he stuck around with his sister; before either of then could say their next words another scream from down the hall cut them off.

"She's been screaming and cursing for her child's birth to end for over 6 hours now, I don't think I can take much more of this". Cersei looked out the window in an attempt to ignore Esdeath's wailing only to see Robert's hunting party return and Robert himself rush up the stairs, he must've heard her screaming from the forest if he returned that quickly.

"Why should you be so worried anyway, you're the queen. If you bare a son then he will be the crown prince and heir to the throne". Cersei only shook her head at her brother.

"She was able to convince Robert that because I refused to consummate our marriage, if she had a son before me then her son would be heir instead". Suddenly both siblings heard silence followed by the footsteps and voice of Robert Baratheon, insisting on opening the door Jaime allowed the two to hear the conversation down the hall.

"Well whats happened, is she okay"? Cersei could only seethe as Robert looked and sounded genuinely concerned about Esdeath's condition, all the while Pycelle was trying to reassure him.

"Your grace she's fine, just resting in fact. I'm surprised she didn't pass out, any other woman would've after birthing twins".

"Twins, what are they like, are they fine"?

"Indeed they are your grace two perfectly healthy sons, she already gave them names". One of the caretakers answered as she walked out carrying filthy rags. Robert could only hold back a cheer; he knew his friend wouldn't let him down. Cersei on the other hand felt reality slip from her as she sat in her seat, realising now that it wouldn't matter if she bore a son or not, Robert's whore of a friend had given him 2 sons and he wouldn't think twice about making one of them his heir.

"Let me see them shall we". Robert barged in to see an exhausted Esdeath nursing two newborns with black crowns.

"So what're their names"?

"The older one in my left arm, Drackon. The other one, Marriston".

* * *

This cycle continued for the next 6 years. Cersei gave birth to her son Joffrey 4 months afterward, 2 weeks after Joffrey was born Esdeath announced she was with child again, followed by Cersei 5 months later. Esdeath proceeded to bore 3 Daughters, Edeene, Icarus, and Riegne. Cersei later followed with Myrcella. Esdeath would over the course of 3 years bare her next three sons, twins in names of Braize and Gahn, and the last being Draout. 2 years later Cersei bore Tommen.

Cersei would always coddle Joffrey and never make him see anything outside of the red keep while giving very little attention to Myrcella and Tommen. Esdeath on the other hand allowed her children freedom to explore Kings landing when they were of age but they wouldn't go unguarded until she was confident they could take care of themselves.

Chapter end.

* * *

O.C biography.

Name: Drackon Baratheon.

Hair Colour: Black

Eye Colour: Ice Blue

Gender: Male

Age: 17.

Relations: Robert Baratheon (Father), Esdeath (Mother), Marriston (Twin brother), Edeene (1st Younger triplet sister), Icarus (2nd Younger triplet sister), Riegne (3rd Younger triplet sister), Braize (1st Younger twin brother), Gahn (2nd Younger twin brother), Draout (Youngest brother), Joffrey (Younger half-brother), Myrcella (Younger half-sister), Tommen (Youngest half-brother).

Name: Marriston Baratheon.

Hair Colour: Black.

Eye Colour: Ice blue.

Gender: Male.

Age: 17.

Relations: Robert Baratheon (Father), Esdeath (Mother), Drackon (Twin brother), Edeene (1st Younger triplet sister), Icarus (2nd Younger triplet sister), Riegne (3rd Younger triplet sister), Braize (1st Younger twin brother), Gahn (2nd Younger twin brother), Draout (Youngest brother), Joffrey (Younger half-brother), Myrcella (Younger half-sister), Tommen (Youngest half-brother).

Name: Edeene Baratheon.

Hair Colour: Ice blue.

Eye Colour: Sapphire blue.

Gender: Female.

Age: 16.

Relations: Robert Baratheon (Father), Esdeath (Mother), Drackon (1st Older twin brother), Marriston (2nd Older twin brother), Icarus (Triplet sister), Riegne (Triplet sister), Braize (1st Younger twin brother), Gahn (2nd Younger twin brother), Draout (Youngest brother), Joffrey (Older half-brother), Myrcella (Younger half-sister), Tommen (Youngest half-brother).

Name: Icarus Baratheon.

Hair Colour: Pale blue.

Eye Colour: Dark blue.

Gender: Female.

Age: 16.

Relations: Robert Baratheon (Father), Esdeath (Mother), Drackon (1st Older twin brother), Marriston (2nd Older twin brother), Edeene (Triplet sister), Riegne (Triplet sister), Braize (1st Younger twin brother), Gahn (2nd Younger twin brother), Draout (Youngest brother), Joffrey (Older half-brother), Myrcella (Younger half-sister), Tommen (Youngest half-brother).

Name: Riegne Baratheon.

Hair Colour: Navy blue.

Eye Colour: Ice blue.

Gender: Female.

Age: 16.

Relations: Robert Baratheon (Father), Esdeath (Mother), Drackon (1st Older twin brother), Marriston (2nd Older twin brother), Edeene (Triplet sister), Icarus (Triplet sister), Braize (1st Younger twin brother), Gahn (2nd Younger twin brother), Draout (Youngest brother), Joffrey (Older half-brother), Myrcella (Younger half-sister), Tommen (Youngest half-brother).

Name: Braize Baratheon.

Hair Colour: Black.

Eye Colour: Sapphire blue.

Gender: Male.

Age: 14.

Relations: Robert Baratheon (Father), Esdeath (Mother), Drackon (1st Older twin brother), Marriston (2nd Older twin brother), Edeene (1st Older triplet sister), Icarus (2nd Older triplet sister), Riegne (3rd Oder triplet sister), Gahn (Twin brother), Draout (Youngest brother), Joffrey (Older half-brother), Myrcella (Older half-sister), Tommen (Youngest half-brother).

Name: Gahn Baratheon.

Hair Colour: Black.

Eye Colour: Sapphire blue.

Gender: Male.

Age: 14.

Relations: Robert Baratheon (Father), Esdeath (Mother), Drackon (1st Older twin brother), Marriston (2nd Older twin brother), Edeene (1st Older triplet sister), Icarus (2nd Older triplet sister), Riegne (3rd Oder triplet sister), Braize (Twin brother), Draout (Youngest brother), Joffrey (Older half-brother), Myrcella (Older half-sister), Tommen (Youngest half-brother).

Name: Draout Baratheon.

Hair Colour: Black.

Eye Colour: Dark blue.

Gender: Male.

Age: 12.

Relations: Robert Baratheon (Father), Esdeath (Mother), Drackon (1st Older twin brother), Marriston (2nd Older twin brother), Edeene (1st Older triplet sister), Icarus (2nd Older triplet sister), Riegne (3rd Oder triplet sister), Braize (3rd Older twin brother), Gahn (4th Older twin brother), Joffrey (Older half-brother), Myrcella (Older half-sister), Tommen (Youngest half-brother).

Biography end.

* * *

A/N: I can see myself being hit with all kinds of flak for this idea, but I'm committed to it.


	2. The Game And It's Secrets

The Coldest Winter Chapter 2. The Game And Its Secrets.

A/N: I thought the reception of the first chapter would be laced with vinegar but so far it's pretty well rounded, with that being said here's the next chapter.

* * *

Chapter Start.

Not long after Tommen was born the Greyjoy's chose that time of all to begin their own little rebellion as they set fire to the Lannister's fleet and began raiding various areas. It didn't take long for Robert and Eddard to respond, once again failing to stop Esdeath from joining them and once again she proved to be absolutely valuable in bringing a swift end to most of the Iron born fleet, with the click of her fingers the Baratheon and Lannister forces saw a huge sphere of ice the size of the sept of Baelor form in mid air and fall toward the Iron fleet crushing near 100 ships before the wave from its collision created capsized most of the remaining fleet. From the Lannister flagship Jaime watched on in utter astonishment and horror while Tywin hid his interest at the source of the Baratheon's new strength as Esdeath waved her hand toward an approaching ship only for it to be shredded by spines of ice with each spike suspending an Iron born impaled either through the chest of the head. All the while soldiers could hear maniacal laughter from Esdeath, Tywin was cruel when it came to dealing with threats but he'd never laugh at their pain and suffering, she was a different kind of cruel in his eyes. When they made landfall it didn't take long for the combined forces to tear through the rebels, Robert and Esdeath both enjoying themselves in the heat of battle but much to their disappointment the rebellion was over rather quickly however that didn't stop Esdeath from giving wounded Iron born "Mercy" as she would form a spike of ice the size of a large needle before flicking her finger making the spike pierce through their skulls ending them quickly but brutally.

* * *

After returning to kings landing victoriously lord Arryn greeted them in the throne room and immediately rushed them to Pycelle's chambers as he was tending to some wounds a 9-year-old Drackon had been given during a sparing match. The injuries would leave some scarring down his right cheek and another in his shoulder.

"Who did this to you? Actually don't answer that, I have a pretty good feeling who did this". Esdeath quickly stormed off I search of the queen and Joffrey while Robert sat next to his oldest son.

"I knew Joffrey didn't take loosing to well but I didn't have enough time to react when he pulled a knife on me, I moved just out of the way so he stabbed my shoulder. Ser Barristan hit his hand on his next swing so he missed my neck and sliced me here instead". Drackon pointed to the deep cut just below his eye. This action was more than enough for Robert to start seeing red. Drackon and Joffrey got into scraps during practice before but this time was too far in his mind.

"Lord Arryn, keep this as far from Cersei as you can. Head to the records and scratch Joffrey's name out of any claim to the throne after my death, if he can't be controlled than he'll be no good when he's older". Lord Arryn left as soon as Robert made his intention clear.

"But your grace, the Lannister's will not take kindly to this. I can assure you they will seek retribution".

"Am I not the king, what I say goes. If I say that boy doesn't deserve a claim then it will be as such. You're dismissed grand maester, I wish to speak with my son alone". Pycelle reluctantly left the king with Drackon.

* * *

As the years passed so did the gap between Cersei and Robert, her anger was not only directed at Robert and Esdeath but also their children. She kept on telling Joffrey that he would be king because he was the trueborn heir no matter how many time she'd seen otherwise. Although she would find it amusing to see, she and Joffrey despised it when they walked through the throne room when no one was there only to see an 11 year old Drackon sitting on the iron throne as if he was king while his twin would stand by his left side with his training armour and twin swords, and his first sister Edeene sat in the smaller chair to his right wearing a beautiful yellow and black dress with a fur collar similar to Esdeath's but the collar was a white fur rather then black.

"What are you doing on the throne"? Joffrey could all but yell from the other side of the hall with such anger that it caused Edeene to glare back at him.

"Sitting in it of course, is a throne not meant to be sat on? Why do you care anyway"? While his tone was calm for his age, anyone could realise when Drackon would mock or ridicule someone with that tone.

"That throne will be mine when our father passes, you do well to remember that you half breed".

"Half breed? I'm not the one who looks nothing like our father and takes every bit after their mother, besides why do you think the throne will go to you when our father dies. I'm older than you by a fare amount of time; the title of heir to the iron throne is mine by the rights of name, blood and age. Something YOU will do well to remember". Joffrey was about to argue again when Edeene stepped in.

"Don't bother continuing with this Joffrey. Every time you argue with one of us you loose, and every time you loose you go running back to her". Edeene pointed at Cersei to make her statement clear.

"I am the queen, when Robert dies my son will be the new king of the seven kingdoms. That will make me queen regent until he is wed". Edeene could only chuckle at what Cersei said before switching to a serious expression that would rival even her mothers.

"Queen huh? So why does father treat you like any other lady of the court while our mother is seen as more of a queen in his eyes. As much as I'd love to know your response, I feel more like spending some time at black water bay". Edeene hopped out of the side seat and walked down the throne room to the exit.

"My mother says the streets below are dangerous to those of noble and royal blood". Marriston just smiled at Joffrey's remark, as he knew what Edeene would say next.

"Maybe for someone who's been raised to fear and despise anyone who isn't family, but the common people seem to love us a lot. Goes to show why any of us would make better kings or queens than a child born with a lions blood in them, especially a lion with no claws". Cersei sneered at the retreating form of Edeene before turning her attention back to Drackon and Marriston who were holding back their laughter.

"You have to admit it Joffrey, your half-sister is much bolder with words then most ladies we'll ever meet. I think we've had our fun pretending to be king and kingsguard, but quite a few people say it's a fitting sight picturing Drackon on the iron throne with our father's signet ring and the crown of the king". The two soon left leaving a seething Joffrey and an unhappy Cersei alone in the throne room.

"They always take great pleasure in humiliating me, one day I'll make them choke on their words". While she hated how Joffrey acted she could never bring herself to discipline her "crown prince" but instead allow him to go about as he pleased especially if directed at Esdeath's children.

"When you become king you will have the power to do whatever you please to them".

* * *

Elsewhere in the red keep's yard Myrcella was playing with Icarus and Riegne, despite what Cersei had told her about never socializing with her half siblings she couldn't help but be in awe at how most of them had inherited their mother's ability to wield ice.

"I still have trouble believing you're the queens daughter". Riegne said as she was fixing Myrcella's hair after they were messing around in the courtyard.

"Why do you ask that"?

"Because you don't act anything like her. Not like Joffrey, he's a mirror image of her attitude. But you don't hate us; you even go against your mother's advice and play with us". Icarus walked out from behind a vine to sit with the two before holding out her hand.

"Is there something you want"?

"That flower you have in you hair, it will eventually wither and die. I can make it last forever if you want". Without a second thought Myrcella handed the pink flower in her hair over to Icarus who in turn froze it with a light enough layer of ice that it could hardly be noticed. After placing it back in her hair it felt a slight bit cold but otherwise no difference at all.

* * *

In the kings chambers of the red keep two people sat on either side of a table drinking wine while discussing about the past.

"You'd think after 11 years things would be entertaining, and yet the last time I ever felt alive was in the heat of battle". Robert grumbled out before taking another large gulp of wine from his goblet.

"Your one to tell me, these past years have been nothing but boring. It's entertaining with the rare execution of murderers and highly notorious criminals, and having to keep our oldest sons from tearing Joffrey apart". Esdeath stood from her seat before making her way to the balcony overlooking the courtyard to see two of her daughters playing with Myrcella.

"I don't know how many times I've had to tell my 'beloved queen' that Drackon was personally chosen over the others to be my heir, that damned boy Joffrey only ever seems good at throwing tantrums whenever he see's his older brother sitting on the throne". Robert proceeded to throw his goblet at a wall after having to remind himself of Joffrey's constant antics.

"I'll never quite get why Cersei refuses to see what's obvious, she and her idiot son should've been sent back to Casterly rock the moment this started happening".

"I keep asking myself everyday why I married that stupid woman, 'you should accept the Lannister's proposal my king', 'the Lannister's support would prove beneficial to all of us your grace'. By the gods how I'd want to shout at myself back then to take you instead, now we're surrounded by gold hair. The only exception being our children". Esdeath looked down at her goblet after hearing Robert's words, walking back inside she leaned over his shoulder to see him signing a letter.

"Care to tell me what that letter is about"?

"I've decided that Jon Arryn and I have taught Drackon all we can, but he needs to know more about being a leader as well as a king. Which is why I'm sending this letter to Storms End informing the maester that Drackon is to learn how to lead a kingdom, if he should become king then he should first understand how to rule. At least he'll learn more then I did". Both shared an interested look as Robert rolled and sealed the scroll. "Speaking of our children, I've been hearing interesting accounts from handmaids and city watch about Edeene constantly disappearing in front of their eyes and wandering through the city at night". Robert looked back up at Esdeath expecting her to figure out an answer.

"I may know exactly how she's pulling this off, because of my blood running just as much as yours through their veins it's easy to understand they would acquire the same power I have. While our daughters seem more adept to it than our sons it would seem Edeene might be further capable of yielding a rare area of my power. The ability to freeze time itself even if only for a certain time, it's more than enough for her to leave the red keep". Robert looked almost completely stunned at the mention of that kind of power, never had he seen Esdeath use it but with everything he's seen her pull off it wouldn't surprise him that this was possible for her as well.

"If that's the case then we'll need to keep a better eye on her". The two shared some private time together until it was near sunset.

* * *

After night fell over Kings landing Esdeath chose to wander the halls of the red keep and stumbled across her daughters chambers where she could hear three muffled voices.

"Edeene, can you show us that trick please".

"Okay, now pay very close attention to your surroundings. On second thought, keep an eye on that candle". Both Reigne and Icarus did as they were told all the while grabbing either of Edeene's shoulders. As they continued to stare at the candle's flickering flame Edeene uttered a single word. "Mahapadma". A soon she spoke an orb of blue light expanded in her hands before shooting out in every direction with no end. Suddenly Riegne and Icarus saw the candle flame appeared to be stuck, as if the flame itself was frozen where it was.

"Whoa, do you think you can teach us this"? Edeene soon released the casting and allowed everything to return to its time frame. She collapsed to her knees immediately afterward.

"Unfortunately I can't, I managed to discover it just by sheer chance but unlike most of what we've inherited from mother this is hard to control, and it eats through my energy so releasing it causes instant exhaustion. I think I'll be much better at it when I'm older". Edeene managed to stumble toward her bed before falling into it; she however didn't expect to have both Icarus and Reigne jump in on either side of her. Normally they'd lie next to each other before dosing off, it was at this point in time that Esdeath decided to make herself known by slowly opening their chamber door. After closing the door, all three younger blue heads turned to face her with various looks.

"Momma, Edeene had just shown us a new trick". Edeene quickly tried to cover Reigne's mouth before she could say more, however it was Esdeath who broke the ice.

"I know, I was watching from outside the door. I'm impressed that you managed to use a rare area of our power at such a young age. When you're older I'll show all of you everything I know about our power". Icarus who was the closest of the three reached up to grab Esdeath's hand before asking her question.

"Mommy, are any of our brothers able to wield our ability"? It took a couple of seconds to find an answer; she never really saw any of her sons conjure ice before.

"I don't know my child, your brothers have more of your fathers blood in them then mine. Maybe they can wield ice like us, but its level of power may be weaker than ours". Icarus didn't take long to ask another question.

"But Drackon is going to be king one day, how can he be king if he's not strong"?

"As long as we're all there with him when he becomes king, he'll be greater and stronger than any king that has come before him. Strength in numbers is always one of the greatest strengths to have when you're a ruler". It's true that she still held regard to her saying that only the strong would survive, but even then she could never bring herself to disapprove of her children's weakness. Unlike Cersei's son Joffrey, Drackon wanted nothing more then to show his parents he was the best in every possible way. It didn't take long after her daughters were born for her to realise what she lacked as a child, whether they were strong or weak Esdeath quickly prided herself on ensuring her children would all grow to be stronger than even she was.

She gently stroked Icarus's cheek and moving her hair away from her face, as Esdeath was about to stand up and leave when Icarus's hand grabbed hers.

"Mommy, could you sleep with us just for tonight. Please"? All three of her daughters shuffled to the left just enough for Esdeath to fit in the bed with them. Surprised by this turn of events Esdeath was trying keep a calm mind about her decision when all three of them stared at her, their various blue eyes seemed to glisten even around the candle lighting however their eyes slowly grew heavier before they felt back into their pillows. Sighing in submission Esdeath climbed into their bed with them and almost instantly cuddled the closest of her now sleeping daughters planting her head over top of Icarus's who had snuggled herself into her mothers chest. Outside of the slightly open door stood a very amused Robert, in all the time he knew his friend this was an extremely rare side of her to be shown.

* * *

6 years had past since then and it wouldn't be long before Drackon returned to kings landing from Dragonstone, over the five years he was there he'd grown quite competent in a position of power and had learnt a great deal more then he would've if he had remained in kings landing, but he did face a few problems.

Now he'd be returning home, to his rightful place, to his family. But things weren't all in the best of situations with the death of the king's hand. Lord Jon Arryn had been as good as he had been during Robert's reign as king, but he couldn't talk the king out of all his decisions. His funeral was held in the throne room, the only people in the area were the funeral septon's as well as Cersei Lannister. Soon she heard footsteps approaching her but she didn't bother turning to face the figure for she knew who it was.

"As your brother I feel it's my duty to warn you, you worry too much, it's starting to show". Cersei just switched her sights from lord Arryn's body to her brother and back again.

"And you never worry about anything. When we were seven you jumped off the cliff at Casterly rock, hundred-foot drop into the water. You were never afraid".

"There was nothing to be afraid of until you told father. The Lannister's, Lannister's don't act like fools".

"What if Jon Arryn told someone".

"But who would he tell"?

"My husband, or that ice bitch".

"If he told the king, both our heads would be skewered on the city gates by now. If he told Esdeath then all of us including Joffrey, Myrcella, and Tommen would be frozen alive where we stood. Whatever Jon Arryn knew or didn't know it died with him, and Robert will choose a new hand of the king. Someone to do his job, while he's off fucking boars and hunting whores. Or is it the other way around. And life will go on". Cersei barely contained a small laugh at her brother's last comment. But truth be told no one could change the kings decision, no one but Esdeath. Even then she couldn't convince him every time.

"You should be the hand of the king".

"That's an honour I can do without. Their days are too long, their lives are too short". Jaime continued to see Cersei's worry grow. "You still fear a terrible mistake has been made".

"I know a mistake has been made. Lord Arryn was close to discovering the truth, but he was also the last remaining person who could ensure I stay his queen. You know how longs he's yearned to have her be his queen, his beloved wife instead of me. Yes I truly despise my husband I want to make sure when he dies that it's our son on the throne and not one of those black crowned beasts".

"I'm pretty sure our father wouldn't take that kind of slight to our name, he knows of the affair king Robert has with Esdeath. But he'll ensure our bloody sits on the throne, although Tyrion hopes it won't come to any hostile situations as it will likely spell the end of house Lannister". Cersei sneered at the mention of Tyrion but a small flash of worry appeared on her face as she realised a terrible truth.

"All her children hold the same power she does, our father wealth and armies won't do anything when our enemy hold the power of winter in their hands". Jaime chose this time to slip away as another look took over Cersei's face and she silently continued.

"And that girl Reigne concerns me greatly. She's shown a nature of cruelty far greater the Joffrey's could ever be, and she hides it perfectly". Cersei again recalled a time when she saw Reigne wander into the dungeons. Deciding to follow the girl she noticed the monster walk further down to the black cells, and eventually continued to some hidden cells where she heard painful moaning behind a door. Opening the door carefully Cersei saw a woman stripped naked and pinned to a wall by spikes of ice impaled through her wrists and ankles. What put the icing on the cake was Reigne conjuring a blade of ice with a small, sharp, hooked tip and closed the door before vile blood curdling screams echoed through the halls followed shortly after by a disturbingly joyful giggle. Cersei was snapped out of her thoughts when someone cleared their throat behind her, she didn't need to turn around as her back felt colder.

"Seems quite a shame that lord Arryn has passed, he was quite a honourable man. Maybe the last in kings landing".

"Why are you here, don't you know I haven't given you permission to be near me".

"I don't really need it. If you are scared of me killing you, don't be. That would spoil the fun".

"Fun, what fun"?

"What's about to transpire from here. Let me tell you a secret, well it's not really my secret".

"Then who's secret would it be, prey tell".

"A secret you're quite familiar with, something I'm surprised the council and Robert haven't even notice". Cersei had a feeling she knew exactly what Esdeath was about to say.

"I know the truth about your children Cersei, it's quite obvious if I might say. How could someone not see they are of Lannister blood, not a drop of Baratheon in them".

"So you know now, what happens to us now"?

"Nothing. Like I said that would spoil the fun and to be honest, I've been rather bored for the last nine years. So I think it's time for the games to begin, now if you'll excuse me I've got a king to calm down". Esdeath left a stunned Cersei with a satisfied smile on her face before making her way to the king's chambers.

* * *

Later in the day up in the king's chambers Robert was again using wine as a means to get over a terrible loss.

"I can't believe he's gone, my foster, my mentor, and my hand and now he's dead. Illness they said it was, he didn't deserve to die the way he did".

"Death happens Robert, it comes for us all one way or another. Besides there are many worse way of dying then a mere sickness". Over the years Esdeath saw Robert grow fatter and drunk, but his spirit and attitude never left him except on rare occasions when talking about the Targaryen children. Although he didn't seem nearly as fat as Honest from what her previous life had gathered, and the two-acted nothing alike.

"We have shared some interesting encounter with lord Arryn in the past. You remember some of the more notable ones".

"I do remember the time our daughters were being quite stubborn before they were born, forcing you to carry beyond your time, Jon suggested a herbal remedy and left to find Pycelle. But our idea seemed more interesting, ha ha the look on his face when he returned half an hour later to see us fucking. That's not a look I'll forget anytime soon. Then there's also the many times I saw him tutoring Drackon and Marriston, Drackon would never turn his head but Marriston only ever wanted to fight. Our sons reminded me a lot of myself and Ned when we were younger".

As they continued to share memories something clicked in Esdeath's head, something she should've asked him as soon as she arrived.

"You never told him did you". Robert looked up from his goblet before answering

"Told him what"?

"You know what Robert. Your annulment to Cersei nine years ago".

"That one where we became one shorty afterward and you snap froze the maester so no one would reveal the truth. No, I never told him. I couldn't bring myself to. If he knew, how much of a disappointment would he have seen me as then". Esdeath soon loomed of his table looking directly into his eyes, although he was trying not to stare at her swaying breasts.

"So we still have a secret, one that all the seven kingdoms don't know about".

"Indeed we do. I received a raven from Storms End this morning, our son is returning home. He'll be entering Blackwater bay by morning tomorrow; it's a pleasant thing to hear some good news in all this tragedy". Handing the message to Esdeath she quickly smiled at hearing how much her son changed. "After our son returns, we won't have long to catch up. I've already chosen who is to be my new hand, an old friend of ours".

"The old friend we would both know is lord Stark, it has been almost nine years since we last saw him. Give it some time before head out though, our son will need to rest a reunite with the rest of our children".

"Very well, but we leave after then, and no later".

"Of course your grace, let's hope our dear friend will be accepting of your offer". Robert soon took Esdeath off guard and pulled her toward him, but before their lips met he uttered one thing.

"I know our friend will. My Queen".

Chapter end.

* * *

A/N: bet no one expected me to put that twist into the story so early. Also sorry for taking so long but my minds been full and blocked so I've had to spread my writing out in all my stories just to stay in line.


	3. Returning Just To Leave Again

The Coldest Winter Chapter 3. Returning Just To Leave Again.

A/N: finally getting back to this story, sorry for the wait and the pathetic first attempt of this stories first couple of chapters. Now that I have a proper plot formed in my head I can no longer worry about any stupid issues that plague me. So let's begin.

* * *

Chapter Start.

Morning hit Kings Landing at a snails pace, all things considered there was a lot of anticipation lingering in the air when the sun had finally risen. Most of Esdeath's children raced down to Blackwater bay save for Marriston and Edeene who chose to walk with their parents, it didn't take long for the family to notice the stag Sigel on the sails of the larger ship entering the port. The moment after the ship finally docked into the bay Marriston walked ahead of his family and was first to greet his long gone brother, although he was quite surprised by the difference in appearance. Drackon's coal black hair now reached down to his chin and looked very scruffy, more so than his unshaven face. The most notable thing was Drackon not wearing a top at all which revealed not just the scar he received from Joffrey when they were younger but also some larger scars including a few giant slices going diagonally down from his left shoulder.

"Hah and here I thought I'd be meeting my brother, not the beast that killed him". Marriston chuckled at his own little remark before facing his brother properly.

"Your not one to talk Marriston, you've barely changed at all. Well except for the improved armour and swords".

"Brilliantly crafted aren't they, I chose to visit the street of steel not too long ago and met one of our bastard brothers working as a blacksmiths apprentice, after some negotiation we came to a reasonable cost for the armour and weapons. The soldiers aren't wrong when the say Tobho Mott drives his prices higher then any other blacksmith". Marriston was about to continue with his boasting when their father interrupted them.

"There's my son, six years later and look at you. You're the spitting image of what I looked like when I was your age". At this comment Drackon could only frown and look away from his parent before responding.

"More than you would like to know". By this time the rest of his siblings made it in time to hear that comment and Edeene was the next to speak up.

"And what exactly do you mean by that big brother"?

"Guess I shouldn't hide any secrets from my family should I. Okay, you can come out now". Shortly after Drackon ended his sentence a guard walked out of the ship holding the hand of a small child barely 2 of age and only just walking properly.

"Who is that"? Robert looked down at the girl with intrigue and suspicion. Drackon took a deep breath before answering.

"This is Anya Storm, my daughter with the young stableboys sister". Most of the group were taken back at this revelation, 7 and 10 of age and Drackon already had a bastard child by his name.

"That's not something I expected, really. I think we should continue this discussion after we get things sorted out, this way brother". Marriston and Edeene left off back to the red keep with Edeene trying to drag Drackon with her only to notice how much her brother had changed weight wise. All the while Esdeath and Robert glanced at the child as the guard carried her off behind the three.

"This definitely took an unusual turn, wouldn't you agree"?

"I'm not quite sure what to say about our son picking up so many of your traits".

" _But I do know for a fact the Lannister's are not going to like this one bit, which is a more enjoyable feeling"._ She slowly left her thoughts as she noticed her other two daughters, mostly the fact that Icarus was taking a few steps back away from Reigne as soon as she saw the 'innocent' smile creep on to her face. If there was anything Icarus learnt over the last few years it was to always be cautious when Reigne was smiling as nothing good could ever be forming in that demonic mind.

* * *

Further up the walkway to the red keep the three oldest siblings were quite busy catching up of past events.

"Anything else I need to know about while I've been gone"?

"Yeah, keep your daughter as far away from Reigne as you can". Edeene brought her warning out as quickly as she could, given what she's seen over the years.

"She's right to say that Drackon, not a year after you left Reigne's mind flipped a switch and she's been rather monstrous since. Even to the point that Joffrey is keeping his distance from her".

"Now that you mention it, I did feel something horrible radiating from her. What happened to her when I was gone"? Edeene sighed before answering his question.

"You know how people say our mother had conflicting personalities, well we think the more vile side of our mother completely enveloped Reigne as she got older. She take's pure delight in doing all sorts of terrifying things to prisoners and criminals she catches. One of the more recent examples were with the thieves of a stable boy and a handmaiden, the stable boy was already in the dungeons but Reigne chose to personally grab the boy and drag him and the handmaiden into an area beneath the black cells where she proceeded to mutilate them horribly. She brought me along to watch the sight of her carving the girl open from navel to ribcage before carefully removing her reproductive organs, she continued to the stable boy and swiftly sliced off his genitals before wedging them down the girl's throat choking her to death. She later killed the boy over a period of days by slowly snap freezing pieces of his body until it finally gave out due to shock".

"There was also the incident with a Lannister assassin trying to carry out Cersei's request to send our mother a message, it ended pretty horribly when Reigne froze his blood stream. His preserved body still remains as a mannequin in her chambers although she mainly uses him as a pin cushion". As they made their way up the steps to the Red Keep Drackon stopped and waited for his bastard to be brought to him.

"I see, I'll try what I can to keep Reigne in check as much as possible. We don't want her to get out of hand, but I'm truly overwhelmed returning home. I'd even go as far as to say I've missed Lord Arryn's lecturing, where is he by the way? He'd surely have been at the docks with the rest of you". It was at that point that both Marriston and Edeene looked at him with sorrowed appearances.

"I'm sorry to say this brother, but Lord Arryn passed away a couple of days ago. They said it was an illness that burned through him". Drackon only responded by looking at his feet before slightly nodding as a means of understanding the situation.

"He held a name day gift for you, hoping he'd present it on your return. It's currently waiting in your chambers, our parents have also held some name day gifts for your return. Mother gave us all the same gift for our name days".

"And what exactly would that be"?

"We all have our own personal guardsmen, the frozen hearts. They're what people consider a step further than the Unsullied however they go through some more brutal training, they're not just trained to be fearless but they're also hammered to feel no pain or emotion. None of them can speak due to their masters carving their tongues out so they couldn't scream; the end result is the perfect warrior who will fight to nothing less then death. Yours have been waiting in the barracks for the last couple of years". Looking back at his twin, Drackon nodded to him fully understanding what their mother would give them. By this time Anya had finally been carried up the stairs before she tried to run to her father.

"Dad". For her young age Anya was already learning faster then most bastards and some other children.

"I'm surprised you'll actually keep her around, especially when you know the nobles stance on bastards".

"Which is why I'm taking a more dornish stance on bastards. She is my daughter, when I become king I will legitimize her also I'm getting the side benefit of spiting Cersei and Joffrey". By this time Anya chose to look toward her oldest aunt and tried to reach out to her only for Edeene to hesitate. Before she could make a choice about Anya, Icarus ran up the stairs and snatched Anya out of Drackon's arms and proceeded to do something Drackon didn't expect.

"Oh look at you, you're so cute". Icarus quickly raced off through the main doors without looking back.

"Well, don't expect to see your daughter for the rest of the day. Icarus is not going to let her out of her sight".

"Should I even ask why"?

"It's mainly because all three of us have gone through significant personality changes. I tend to take things a lot more seriously mainly because I decided to listen to our uncle Stannis more than anyone else, we've already told you about Reigne, and Icarus has become greatly more loving and caring of us". Drackon could understand how Edeene would take after their uncle, as there were times he'd see her following Stannis around, sometimes for the entire day. But Icarus's new personality was a complete surprise for him, he'd only hope she will let Anya sleep when she feels tired.

* * *

By this time Drackon was broken out of his thoughts when Robert slammed his hand down on his left shoulder.

"Well boy, how does it feel to be back"?

"Rather strange to be honest. So much has changed in the time I've been away, but so much has stayed the same". Drackon slowly moved his father's hand off his shoulder although it appeared rather easy because of the different body statures. Drackon over the past 6 years had grown taller then his parents, and his muscle mass was obscenely large to the point he could be in between the hound and the mountain. He had also learnt how to conjure ice like his sisters however he wasn't as adept as they were for he could barely manage to create a dozen floating shards.

"You'll have to tell me a few of these adventures you had mentioned in the letters I received". The pair started walking through the open doors to the throne room while Drackon started talking about his time at Storms End with Marriston slowly shadowing them, all the while Edeene stood outside looking over the city when Esdeath grabbed her left hand.

"Mother, you don't look happy to see Drackon back".

"I am, but for him to return at such a time has me a little worried. Tough times will be ahead of us".

"Tough times are never permanently gone Mother, they always come back in different ways. Do you think Drackon could be a good king, we all know father hasn't been the best mainly because he has done next to nothing".

"I'm not too certain at the moment, but your brother needs to tone himself down a few notches".

"I can see that mother, he's developing nearly all the same habits as father except at a worse amount, you told us about father having a bastard daughter when he was young and that caused problems for his appearance to his betrothed. Anya may need to be kept secret if we want to keep this deal intact". Edeene pulled out a rolled up message from a sleeve in her dress and handed it over to Esdeath.

"Care to explain how you got you're hands on this, even I haven't seen it".

"My powers have been growing mother. I can now sustain Mahapadma for 15 mins, longer than I've heard you could hold it. I snuck into the messengers quarters and discovered this laying on the table". Esdeath rolled open the message and quickly noticed the handwriting without much effort.

"The last time I saw the queen of thorns handwriting was not long after Robert was coroneted, back then her tongue and her words weren't as sharp as they are now but that may be because she realised who and what I was. She is requesting that the crown prince choose to wed her granddaughter Margery Tyrell". Handing the letter back to Edeene she noticed her daughters quizzical look.

"This presents a troublesome predicament for us, father wishes to join houses Stark and Baratheon as he dreamed of doing with your late friend Lyanna". Just then they heard bellowing laughter coming from the entrance hall.

"Well that's Robert for you, more trouble then he's worth sometimes. Even I can't get through to him all the time". The two blue haired women slowly made their way into the hall where they saw Robert catching his breath while Drackon had been jumped and grappled surprisingly by Myrcella.

"I'm glad your back, I've missed you these last few years". The pair tightened their embrace just that little bit more.

"Indeed it has been some time, and look at you. 5 and 10 years, and much more beautiful then the queen".

"And look at you, you… aren't wearing a shirt, and what are all these"? Myrcella started tracing her fingers along all of Drackon's additions. Edeene had always contemplated whether or not Myrcella's feelings toward Drackon were of sibling love or something more, and these current actions weren't helping to clear things up. Before her actions could continue, a set of young voices interrupted their embrace. Drackon managed to look over Myrcella's shoulder to see all his younger brothers, placing Myrcella back on the ground and planting a small kiss on her forehead he stepped to her side and made his way over to the young boys. Braize and Gahn were wearing training armour and sporting some impressive bruises on them. Tommen was lagging a little behind them awkwardly carrying a wooden sword in his left hand.

"Look at you lot, you've all grown since I was away". As the boys were about to answer him they looked more worried at the figures just now entering the hall. Based on the footsteps alone Drackon knew exactly who they were.

"DRACKON! It's been so long since you left, things have been rather stale around here". The quickly annoying voice of his first half brother Joffrey caused Drackon to let out a heavy sigh.

"Joffrey, I see 6 years hasn't done much to improve your arrogance. Still going about killing small pets since you're incapable of hunting real game". Drackon stood up and made his way toward his annoyance of a half brother, as he got within a foot of Joffrey everyone noticed the difference in size. Drackon appeared to tower nearly a foot over Joffrey and his physique made him look more comparable to the mountain.

"And what would you know about hunting big animals".

"Considering I fought a giant bear in the woods outside of Storms End with my hands after it shredded my spear".

"That would be a lovely little tale to hear child, but how could we possibly take your words seriously". Cersei quick to make her existence known was also quick to deny this stories validity.

"Maybe these enormous claw shaped scars on my chest should be more than a dead give away". By this time everyone stood silent for a few seconds trying to join all the dots. Robert eventually broke the silence.

"How exactly did you come about fighting a bear"?

"It sort of happened when I chose to go on a hunting trip with Edric".

"Edric, I haven't heard from him since I sent him a Warhammer for his name day. How's he been"?

"He's been manageable, as long as you can consider being overly self centred as manageable. However he constantly boasted about how he could use said Warhammer, but I would always knock him on his ass with either a Hammer or a Battle-Axe but he would win when it came to me using a sword". Most of the crowd could relate to Drackon not being to good with a sword, after a few seconds had passed Drackon continued with his story. "Eventually after about 5hr's of counselling I felt extremely bored and decided to try one of your methods of stress release, after 10mins of setup Edric and I left to the nearby forest looking for some dear only to run into a large bear. It didn't take long for it to slaughter half of our hunting party and swipe at Edric's swinging arm…" Tommen interrupted Drackon when he started crying in fear. Cersei moved passed Joffrey to comfort her youngest child while glaring at Drackon who proceeded to continue where he left off. "My attempts to ward it off only differed its attention to me where it quickly jumped me. I honestly should be glad Edric's boasting isn't empty, he managed to jam his hunting spear straight through the bears throat just after it made this imprint on me". Most of the hall was met with a sigh of relief, however Cersei was rather unhappy that the bear didn't maul Edric, as it would've been one less burden for her to deal with later on.

"What exactly happened to the bear after it was killed"? Reigne chose to ask that question, as she was truly interesting in the answer.

"At first we were going to just leave it there, but after some thought Edric decided to get the rest of our hunting party to carry it home. Strangely enough Bear is a rather acquired taste, hard to eat as the meat is very tough but the flavour is extremely strong". Reigne smiled deviously at the response while slowly turning her attention to Joffrey who in turn looked away from her in both disgust and discomfort.

"Such a savage action". Cersei's opinion died down the moment Robert started his bellowing laughter once again.

"Eating such a beast, I must try the taste of bear one day. That reminds me, I heard from Maester Cresson about your duels with Edric. I've been waiting for over a year to present something to you. LANCEL, WHERE ARE YOU"? After a few long seconds a young man with long blonde hair made his way into the hall.

"Yes your grace"?

"Go and fetch the gift I've been waiting to present my son". Lancel bolted back out of the hall but not before Robert made one last banter. "AND DON'T MESS IT UP THIS TIME"!

"What exactly is this gift you've been talking about"?

"Like I said, I heard about your duels with Edric from Maester Cresson. You always beat him with an Axe or Hammer, as a result I've chosen to give you a rather unique gift which I've been waiting almost 2 years to give you". By the time Robert finished speaking Lancel returned struggling to carry an unusual weapon. "Take it from him". Taking the new weapon out from Lancel's hands causing him to hunch over and catch his breath, Drackon on the other hand was inspecting the weapon and getting used to it's design. "It's a grand Ham-Axe, merging a Warhammer and a Battle-axe".

"It's impressive I'll give it that. Edric would be jealous if he ever saw this". Getting an understanding of the weight Drackon found it to be much heavier than any weapon he had previously held and its look was really unique, the hammers head was a large studded head similar to Roberts old Warhammer. The axe blade on the other side was serrated right toward the curve. Drackon figured there was something missing to it and conjured 2 curved thorns of ice on either side of the blade.

* * *

Just as he was about to make a few practice swings to get a proper feel of its strength a guard stormed into the hall before addressing everyone.

"Your grace, the court is getting impatient".

"The court my dear"? Cersei turned to face Robert who had next to no shame in his response.

"I had informed the nobles of Kings Landing that my son had returned, and naturally they desired to see the Prince's return". Esdeath gave Robert a side-glance before Robert motioned the guards to open the main doors to the throne room. A wave of applause surrounded the room once everyone saw the crown prince. Many young ladies of the court were blushing at the current sight.

"You could have at least let me put a top on before parading me like a trophy". Drackon after finishing reluctantly stepped into the throne room and made his way toward the platform followed closely by his closest siblings. All the while Esdeath closed the gap between herself and Robert, gripping the wrist of his right hand before applying an uncomfortable amount of pressure to it getting his attention.

"Care to tell me what other plans you made behind my back". Robert hesitated, as he knew how his secret queen had been acting over the last few years. Almost ruling from the shadows and 'convincing' him to attend more small council meetings, as well as attend some herself. In the last 17 years as king he willingly attended 3 small council meetings and a further 14 were reluctantly attended.

"I had planned a farewell feast in the red keep before we left for Winterfell". Exhaling an exhausted sigh Esdeath looked directly at Robert before responding.

"Robert, the crown's finances can't keep affording such extravagances".

"Even after you discovered that snivelling rats treachery with the crowns money"?

"Yes, even after I discovered Baelish's secret wealth that he stole from the crowns taxes. It's just a shame we couldn't grab that little mongrel. However most of the re-accumulated money was used to repair and advance the city, by the decision of lord Arryn and your brother Stannis. So be very careful how much you waste, it might not be long before we land back in debt to the iron bank".

"Fine, I'll be a bit more mindful of our wealth from here on".

"You'd better be, because you now what'll happen if I find out we're in debt again". Cold steam began to sting Robert's wrist before she let go and walked down the thrones hall to stand by their son. Shaking off the numb feeling in his wrist, he made began walking down the hall to the iron throne. After taking his place he officially announced the feast he'd hold in honour of his sons return.

* * *

The afternoon before the feast Stannis made his approach down a walkway where Varys asked to meet him.

"You requested my presence, why"?

"It's to do with Little Finger, some of my little birds have been singing rather undesirable songs".

"Well get on with it, keeping the city at peace in the place of my idiot brothers stretches my time thin".

"I would gladly discuss it in detail however your shadow seems to be following you around again". Both turned to see a few locks of blue hair waving out from behind a pillar. Stannis simply pinched the bridge of his nose almost absolutely tired of dealing with this situation.

"How many time have you been warned not to follow me around"? Edeene moved out from the pillar and made her way to the two lords.

"Currently this would be the 37th time all up".

"This isn't a game princess, the small council's duties are important for the seven kingdoms". Edeene tilted her head trying to act as innocent as possible.

"I know that, but I would like to help as much as possible considering the current state of affairs".

"This is not something you need to know about, but your idiot father might. Go find him".

"Fine, and my father is not an idiot. He just … okay yes he does act like a fool, but getting him here will be difficult as he's currently overseeing preparations for the feast".

"Of course he would be, just bring him here. He needs to hear what has been discovered".

"Okay". With that Edeene left to find Robert, leaving the two small council members about to continue their discussion until Varys changed the subject.

"I still do not like what those children are capable of, especially as someone who is not fond of witchcraft". Stannis faced back to the corridor Edeene left.

"I can almost understand to your discomfort, while the children are unique. Their power does make me uneasy even more so with my oldest niece inheriting all of her mother's power and more, freezing time for who knows how long could allow her to go anywhere she pleases". Varys looked away at the statement, as he was more worried about Stannis' second niece.

"I refer more to your other niece Reigne, she more than anything has me concerned. Her actions make her seem like a demon hiding in human skin". Both seemed to recall the many times her monstrous nature was noted.

"Esdeath has attempted to control her daughter but every action only makes Reigne worse". Both heard footsteps begin to approach the corner so taking the brief moment to inform Stannis of his recent discoveries about Reigne.

"5 times last year my little birds informed me that she had tried to force Myrcella into the black cells, there were also 2 cases of Reigne trying to snap freeze Pycelle". By the time Varys had finished speaking Stannis only had time to raise his eyebrows before Robert turned the corner with Esdeath following closely behind him.

"This had better be good".

"Your grace, the former lord Baelish had been spotted not too long ago making haste toward Bravos with the intention of finding his last storage of hidden wealth. He has been quite crafty in hiding his money".

"As it would appear, but keeping that in mind, where would he likely go after there"?

"I'm uncertain your grace, it would appear lord Baelish has recently caught on to my little birds and is sending false messages to dissuade them".

"He does not speak false Robert. Even some of the contacts I've made haven't been able to find a straight answer to his exact goals". Robert quickly switched his sights over to Esdeath with complete shock.

"You've had tabs on him this whole time and you didn't tell me".

"I was hoping to have him finished off silently, but it appears that little finger is much more cunning than I gave him credit for. He has avoided all my attempts so far, but his luck will run out soon enough".

"It'd better happen, I have enough to deal with without a hand". Robert quickly turned heal and left back toward dining hall. Varys and Stannis left in their own separate ways leaving Esdeath to stand alone.

" _Well that could've gone better, I would never have made the mistake in giving the weak man time to run_ " _._ Hearing a familiar voice in her head Esdeath sighed as she quietly answered.

"Your still lingering around, I'm surprised. Sorry if I'm not entirely as ruthless as you were, must be because I still have my humanity. But I'm pulling as many strings as I can given the circumstances but Baelish is almost on par with Varys and myself".

" _Then you better be quick, your 'beloved' is getting rather impatient. But if I had been the one to take over then none of our enemies would be left standing"._

"Then it's a good thing I exist physically and not you, your stance on life would've caused all the seven kingdoms to bleed and get us killed in the process. That's the big difference between us, I'm alive because of how I see the world and your dead because of how you saw it always remember that while your trapped in our mind. Now I have to go find my reckless king".

" _Speaking of him"._ Esdeath shook out of her conversation with herself just in time to see Robert closing the gap on her.

"Esdeath, I want to make sure everyone is in attendance at the feast. But the hand maidens have had trouble finding Icarus".

"I'll be sure to find our daughter". Esdeath was about to leave when Robert wrapped his arms around her waist pulling her into a tight embrace.

"Hmm, when was the last time we had any fun"?

"About 3 years ago, if I remember correctly". Robert merely chuckled lightly.

"Then maybe after the feast if we're still sober enough, but we'll be sure to take it slowly this time".

"It would be a shame if it ended too quickly". Esdeath was playing the softest voice she could muster, just in case anyone could be watching. "Just be sure not to be too rough this time, I couldn't sleep comfortably last time".

"I can't make any promises, but as long as I can get some peace from sleeping with Cersei". It came as an uncommon situation over the last few years where Robert slept with Cersei, but after every time he did he would bury himself deeply in Esdeath the following night using her still remarkable large gravity-defying chest as a pillow. Esdeath soon felt one of Robert's hands slowly making it's way down to and round her hips.

"Just leave these sorts of actions until the feast is over, ok dear"? Robert stopped before he could reach what he wanted and released her.

"Very well, let's see if the preparations are complete. I can almost smell the cooked boars".

"Of course you can". While leaving the hall Esdeath could tell her alternate self was shaking her head and laughing at her, but she cared little for her extra mind as she stood by her belief that since the other Esdeath was dead she could have no true say in how their life was lived.

* * *

Drackon chose to take a walk around the Red Keep to see everything that had changed he quickly ran into Draout wondering around in the keeps library with half a dozen books in his young arms, before he could utter his youngest brothers name he was interrupted by Myrcella.

"Drackon let's go, father has just started receiving the guests for the feast". The following response was the sound of books hitting the floor.

"Drackon, is that really you"? Draout didn't even let his brother respond as he ran towards him, tackling him to the ground with Myrcella stifling her own laughter.

"It's good to see you to little brother, however could you 1. Let me breathe and 2. Wait until we finish the feast to find out what you've been up to". Draout nodded and shot off to the dining hall leaving Drackon and Myrcella alone in the doorway of the library.

"We better get going as well, father's patience hasn't improved since you left". Myrcella proceeded to tug on Drackon's right arm prompting him to understand what she was getting at and raised his arm out to escort her.

* * *

Making their way to the dining hall they entered to an already packed area. Noble lords and ladies were arranging themselves in the proper seating. Myrcella seeing where she was going to be seated pecked Drackon's cheek and left him to walk to his seat. Robert sat in the middle of the main table with Drackon to his right and Joffrey to his left. The feast began quietly and slowly picked up as Robert started drinking his second goblet of wine, Drackon wasn't too much into wine but chose to indulge his tastes with a little encouragement from his father. Icarus made her way into the hall half an hour after the feast began and most of her siblings noticed she was missing something.

"Sister, where is Anya"?

"She became rather tired after we finished playing, she's currently asleep in my bed. She finds it rather comfy for some reason". Reigne only scuffed at her sister's remark.

"I wouldn't be surprised, you do have the softest and most delicate bed so far. But that's to be expected from someone so 'soft' herself". Edeene looked over to see the glass in front of Reigne to already be half empty.

"Okay I think you've already had enough to drink dear sister". Without a second thought Edeene grabbed the wine glass and placed it out of Reigne's reach. Reigne's response was simply puffing her cheeks out for a bit before choosing to leave the feast and head back to their room.

"Who is Anya"? Tommen seemed quite curious to say the least about the whole situation.

"She's Drackon's bastard daughter". Edeene had no time to slap her hand over Icarus's mouth before those word left and could only slap her own head as a result. Stannis glared over toward his oldest nephew with a look displaying only shame. Cersei however used the opportunity to make a jab at her 'king'.

"Like father, like son. How disappointing". While she said her words and received a death stare from Esdeath, some of the ladies of the court were showing mixed emotions at what had just been revealed, a few felt disgust but many were feeling like this gave them a chance. If Drackon was anything like the king then he wouldn't care who he was fucking either. Drackon himself was showing little to no response at the remark, he knew what he did but he honestly didn't care.

* * *

2 hours passed and the feast began to wind down with most of the attendants gone leaving the remaining nobles drunk or nearing drunk. With both her older brothers had left some time ago heading their separate ways Edeene chose this time to duck out and take her rest, only to find Myrcella sitting on the bed in Icarus's chamber watching Anya carefully.

"Myrcella, are you okay"?

"She looks so peaceful, and yet she's illegitimately born". Edeene crooked her neck to the left as she noticed the tone of her half sister's voice was off compared to her normal attitude.

"There's something else, isn't there".

"She looks so beautiful, so innocent. Like mother would say I am. So why"!

"Why"?

"Why do I feel this aching pain in my chest. Why do I feel jealous when I look at a small child"? Myrcella turned to face Edeene; her eyes were puffy with fresh tears streaming down her red cheeks. Edeene chose to take a more sympathetic approach to the current dilemma walking over to and embracing Myrcella.

"I had some suspicions about it this morning in the entrance hall, how you spoke and the actions your body made when around my brother but I'm certain now. Do you like our brother"? Moving Myrcella off her shoulder Edeene saw Myrcella slightly nod.

"Mother always told me not to worry about all of you, she kept saying you were all demon spawn of a witch even when we share the same father. She also spoke about how a Bastard child's life is nothing but an impurity. I don't want to act like her toward Anya, but at the same time I can't help but feel envy toward the woman who bore her".

"That doesn't fully explain why you like Drackon".

"Before he left, Drackon was always there to stand in Joffrey's way, every time Joff tried one of his little games Drackon wouldn't allow him near us. He did more for us and defended us more then mother bothered to. So when Drackon left for Storms end, and Reigne flipped while Joffrey became more vicious I missed him. I prayed for the day he would return, now he has and I can't even tell him how I feel anymore because of this child".

"Myrcella, all nobles will have bastards sooner or later. Our father created his first bastard when he was seventeen too, Drackon was probably just in the thrill of the moment to care about the consequences. All you have to worry about now is that your confession although private does put you in a tough position".

"A tough position"?

"My poor half sister, too innocent for you own good. You like my brother, but our father has forbid incest as a revolting action".

"What. No I don't like him that way, and besides I know how terrible that act he outlawed is". Edeene watched closely at Myrcella's details to see the left corner of her lips twitch upward. Edeene had also picked up Esdeath's attention to detail and would quickly pick up lies or hidden emotions, and it was thanks to this that she could tell Myrcella was trying to hide the truth. Edeene took this chance and pretended to be convinced by her lie.

"I believe you, but I would like for you to get some rest. Father would likely want to leave to the north tomorrow". Wiping the tearstains from Myrcella's cheeks Edeene escorted her out of their chambers and toward her own.

"Thank you sister, and good night".

"Good night". Edeene left back toward her own chambers only to see Anya awake and trying to walk across the hallway into her chambers. Anya turned toward Edeene but before she could attempt to say anything Icarus snuck up behind the girl and snatch her into the air.

"Come on little one, this isn't the time to be walking about". Icarus quickly and tightly tucked Anya back in her bed and soon walked back out toward her sister.

"Had any fun sister"?

"It's getting boring in the dining hall besides, father was really happy when I told him I'm not going north with you all".

"And why wouldn't you be coming with us"?

"It's because I want to keep an eye on Anya, she's so adorable. Mother hasn't taken too warmly to Big brother having his own illegitimate child".

"That much I can understand from Mother, but Icarus did you think for a second that Draout isn't joining us either. Maybe you could let him look after Anya".

"Draout, he almost never leaves the library. What's he going to do with Anya"?

"Maybe he could teach her a few things, it would take much for her to be smarter the Queen Cersei. Besides he's the only one of us who is completely incapable of attaining any of Mother's power, and he isn't physically exempt either".

"Fine, but he better know how to take care of children. I don't want anything to happen to her".

"I never realised how much you cared about bastards".

"Just like Drackon, I don't care if she's a bastard. She's just so adorable not to love, unless you're as heartless as the queen". Edeene could only huff at Icarus' response; she was always difficult to handle in the exact opposite way Reigne was. Reigne was completely demonic while Icarus was borderline childish.

"With that out of the way, where are you going to sleep given that Anya will likely be hogging it"?

"I'm just going to around her, keep her warm. You know those sorts of things". Icarus didn't wait for Edeene to respond before ducking back into her chambers and closing the door as quietly as possible leaving Edeene to shake her head in one of her hands.

* * *

Drackon had continued to remain in the dining area with his father as they blabbered on about some of their old stories and adventures, eventually Robert brought up making the 8 before asking how many of the remaining guests had made the 8 only to get rather annoyed when it was revealed that out of the 10 remaining lords only 2 other had made it. Eventually Drackon figured it was time for him to knock off, as he was feeling a bit dizzy.

"Before you leave boy, you must know we will be departing for the north early tomorrow morning".

"That's going to be fun considering how many of us will be feeling headaches". Drackon walked off toward his old chamber at the sound of his fathers chuckling before it turned into his iconic laughter.

* * *

The next morning was rather warm given its time; the royal wagons had already been prepared along with multiple horses. Esdeath and her children save for Drackon and Marriston would be travelling in the larger wagon given the amount of children. Most of them had entered while Draout stayed true to his word to stay behind, and was currently been lectured by Icarus.

"And remember to look after Anya carefully, don't let her out of your sight".

"Anya is Drackon's bastard not yours, if I'm to heed any words of warning about her health it'll be from him". Draout attempted to fight his older sister only for Drackon to walk up behind him and slam his right hand down on his shoulder.

"Would you prefer if I was to repeat the same words little brother"?

"No, I'll be sure to look after her as best I can". By this time the royal party was set to depart leaving the three siblings to say their final goodbyes and head to their respective places. Anya managed to walk up toward Draout's side with tears sliding down her face as her father began to exit the king's gate of king's landing heading for the north.

Chapter end.

* * *

A/N: this took way longer to write up then I expected and the last 2000 words were written up overnight so they may seem inconsistent and weird but my brain just chose to run in a thousand directions at the same time so I picked one idea and went with it. However this should make my next few chapters easier to write up as I've figured the base plot for them. Seeya's.


	4. Old Home Old Memories Part 1

The Coldest Winter Chapter 4. Old Home Old Memories Part 1.

Edit: I've had to re-post this chapter after realizing a few errors i made in it, most notably the lack of line breaks.

Chapter Start.

* * *

After many weeks of riding, the royal escort had finally made their way up the neck and were on the final trek to Winterfell. After stopping for the umpteenth time to fix the axel on the "queens" royal carriage Robert chose to ride to the edge of the hill where he could barely see Winterfell. By this time his two oldest sons had finished their own personal business and proceeded to ride up on either side of him. Marriston was wearing a full set of heavy black steel armour with the crowned stag sigil on his right shoulder, Drackon wearing most of the required royal clothing but he added his own particulates of armour to them; a large grey steel shoulder plate overtop the left corner of his cloak. Eventually the third of Robert's sons made his way out of the royal carriage and was already shivering.

"How can people stand the cold up here, this is horrible".

"Get used to it Joff, we're going to be here for a while".

"Easy for you two to say, you've both got ice running through your veins". Robert chuckled lightly to himself at his own remark, which quickly caused Drackon and Marriston to in avertedly laugh not at their fathers remark but at Joffrey's misfortune.

"You should consider yourself lucky to have such a large cloak then, I'm surprised it isn't weighing you down". Marriston wasn't wrong about it either; Joffrey did have two servants lifting his cloak as he attempted to mount his horse.

"So that's Winterfell huh? Grand maester Pycelle wasn't wrong about it. It's old, but strong to have lasted this long". Drackon looked over to his twin never thinking he'd pay attention to the old maester, but many years away could leave some interesting surprises upon return.

"I wonder what it looks like on the inside. They better get that carriage fixed soon, I'm getting really bored just waiting here".

"Then how about a race Drackon, first one to reach the edge of the woods near Winterfell wins".

"Wins what exactly"?

I honestly don't know, maybe each others bag of gold".

"You're on". Drackon and Marriston both readied their horses next to each other and stared down the old track.

"Last chance to reconsider Drackon, I highly doubt War Gallop's going to be faster then Blue Bolt".

"Only one way to find out. Ready"?

"Just go already"! Robert shouted as a means of encouragement, not needing another push both Drackon and Marriston took off down the track with most of the royal guards placing their own bets.

"Lancel"!

"Yes your grace"?

"Follow the boys, there are plenty here who want to know who wins. When their race is finished you come back here and tell us".

"Yes your grace". Lancel quickly found a horse of his own and rode after the two princes, which already proved to be a challenge as their horses were galloping at tremendous speeds.

"A real prince would not delve into such immature activities". Joffrey scoffed as he watched his half brothers descend the hill followed later by Lancel.

"So butchering small animals in various chambers of the Red Keep are activities worth the time of a mature prince then"? Both Robert and Joffrey glanced back to see Edeene standing behind them.

"I for one would like to know that very same situation boy, unlike you your brothers show a much more competitive nature. A trait most Baratheon men have". Robert chuckled to himself; Edeene could only snicker as her father's words only worked to berate Joffrey even further. He responded by making his departure back to the royal carriage for a time, Robert soon turned his attention away from the boy and to Edeene.

"Now as for you young lady, what are you doing out here"?

"It was getting boring in there, and my legs were going stiff. So I chose to go for a little walk". Edeene walked past her father and stopped at the edge of the hill to see her brothers racing.

* * *

The Kingsroad rumbled with the sounds of hooves as a pair of horses galloped towards the edge of the woods at amazing speeds, a slower horse trailed behind by a few seconds.

"Hey brother, look who's trying to keep up with us". Both twins looked behind for a second to see Lancel constantly lashing the reins with little effect.

"What do you expect from an inferior breed". Drackon quickly thought up a snide remark to answer his brother's sentence.

"Inferior breed of what? Horse or rider"? The remark was more then enough for Marriston to slow down a little, and causing Drackon to bolt past him and grind to a halt at the edge of the forest.

"And with that, I claim victory". Disgruntled at his brother's joke trick, Marriston shot back.

"You cheated to get ahead, that was no victory". This merely caused Drackon to lightly chuckle before responding.

"Technically I didn't cheat, my sense of humour simply caught you off guard long enough for me to win. All I did was take advantage of the flaws I still remember you having". By this time Lancel had caught up to the twins.

"Now which one of you won"?

"You really didn't see us? You weren't even that far behind us". Drackon jokingly roared, but after learning about Lancel he figured the boy wouldn't know the difference.

"I'm sorry my lords, my hair must've got in the way for a time".

"We're princes you hopeless twit. Now go and tell our father that Drackon won the race". Lancel quickly took off back up the hill leaving the two brothers to their own conversation.

"Our father isn't wrong when he says Lancel only has one ball and no brains". Marriston was reminded again of their father's old quotes from when Drackon was away.

"Maybe he's like most Lannister's, their heads filled with gold hair and giant ego's". This again caused Marriston to let out a small chuckle.

"C'mon let's get back before they decide to leave without us". Drackon merely eyed his brother quizzically.

"Do you really think they would leave us behind"?

"The majority of this royal party are Lannister followers, so I wouldn't put it past them".

"Maybe, but I don't think mother would take too kindly to that idea". Marriston chuckled slightly at his brother's comment before responding.

"That would have to depend of the mindset our mother is in at the time, either she would abandon us to fend for ourselves or there'd be a long line of frozen bodies from here to Winterfell". Both brothers quickly laughed off the seriousness of the options and rode back to the royal party. By the time they had arrived they saw various people handing money to each other including their father being given two small bags of gold from some of the minor knights. Robert turned to face his two sons who in turn rode up to him.

"Father, should we ask what is going on here"?

"Just a bit of entertainment to pass the time, everyone here was just placing their gold on who would win". After a few seconds of thought Drackon spoke up.

"Huh, not too bad an idea. So how much did you win father"?

"600 gold dragons give or take".

"That does remind me. Marriston, I think you owe me a bag of gold".

"Damn it, I was hoping you would forget. Here you go". Pulling a rather large bag of gold dragons out of a pouch strapped to his horse, he handed over the bag to his twin and quickly wondered what he was planning to do with his new wealth but quickly decided it was better not finding out.

"So have they finished the repairs yet or are we going to be waiting here for another hour".

"No, it had been finished not too long after I returned to the king. The servants should nearly be finished setting everything away your grace".

"It's about bloody time. If this happens again I'll make my way to Winterfell myself". Robert flicked the reins of his horse making it trot down the Kingsroad toward Winterfell, both his oldest sons followed suit as the royal trio led the rest of the party by a fare while.

* * *

Eventually two carriages trailed a largely guarded escort. The first was of average size for a royal carriage; it was gold and red with significant gold decorations all over it. The second was much larger with six wheels made of reinforced iron rather then wood, it had a blue and black colour scheme and had significant studded black steel detailing as to be more of an armoured carriage. On the carriage was the sigil of house Baratheon with the modification of the black stag having ice blue antlers with frozen spikes hanging from various places of its antlers.

"Mother, you always told us the north was your home. Is it as cold as you remember"? Icarus looked out the gap in the carriage and seeing natural made snow for the first time, as she and her sisters were born just a few months after winter had ended.

"No not really, but summer is almost at an end. Unfortunately we'll be heading back south before then so we may never get to experience a northern winter anytime soon". Her answer was met with groans of disappointment from two of her daughters while Reigne turned her head from the window to face her sisters.

"I don't really care about the seasons effects on the north, I just want to see the Dreadfort with my own eyes". Edeene only rolled her eyes as she had decided not to make any verbal response to her sister obsession with all things horrid in the world.

"Is it really a place you want to see, or a certain person inside it"? Unfortunately nothing could stop Icarus from responding to their demonic sister. Quickly catching on to what they were hinting at, their mother chose to voice her interest in the topic.

"I'm assuming your referring to that bastard, Ramsey snow. For his stature that creature has made quite a reputation for himself". It was at this point that a guard made his way over to the carriage window.

"My ladies, we're heading over the final hill now. Winterfell will soon be in sight". Esdeath sighed and waved off the guard, she soon opened the window and spoke under her breath.

"Back home at last, after all these years".

* * *

Winterfell was sprawling with servants and commoners working as hard as possible to finish the final details in preparation for the king. The kitchens were hard at work preparing a feast and the halls were cleaned from top to bottom with the chandeliers candles being replaced.

"We need plenty of candles for lord Tyrion's chamber, I'm told he reads all night". The voice of Catelyn stark, the lady of Winterfell could be heard from down the hall as she made a note of all the requirements for the maester to write down.

"I'm told he drinks all night". The response from maester Luwin came quickly as he too had heard of all the rumours surrounding the imp.

"How much could he possibly drink, a man of his… stature".

"We brought out 8 barrels of ale from the cellar, perhaps we'll find out". Deciding not to dwell any further on the subject lady Catelyn repeated her request.

"In any case, candles".

* * *

Elsewhere in the castle of Winterfell.

"Why's your mother so deadest on getting us pretty for the king"? A voice spoke with an unimpressed tone to it.

"It's for the queen I bet, I hear she's a sleek bit of mink". Another responded with a bit more of a cocky attitude. All the while sounds of shaving could be heard before another voice spoke up.

"I hear the prince is a right royal prick". The third voice held a more imposing but clam attitude but with the same unimpressed tone as the first.

"Think of all the southern girls he gets to stab with his right royal prick". One of the boys stood up after being shaved and shoved one of the others over to the barber.

"Go on tommy sheer 'em good, he's never met a girl he likes better then his own hair". The sentence was soon followed by a quiet laughter from others in the room. By this time the now named Tommy chose to speak.

"Have you heard 'bout one of the guests following the king here, she used to be friends with your father".

"I've only heard the stories about her that father told us, stories about the winter witch. Few people believed them to be true".

"Oh they're true Robb, even though I was a kid back when my father rebelled against the king. I remember seeing an entire portion of the iron fleet splinter apart by the very waves they rode as the sea under them froze solid".

"We know Theon, you keep reminding us of what you saw. I didn't say we don't believe them, I simply remarked that few commoners believe them". Both boys continued to go back and forth until Tommy spoke up.

"All done, now off you get. I've still got others to tend to".

"I'm not certain Jon looks right, all clean shaven and what not".

"Oh, and what do you believe I should look like Greyjoy"?

"The scruffy look is normally more suited to a bastard". Jon and Robb quickly glared at Theon who knew that look all too well and took off down the halls of Winterfell while shoving people aside.

"You! Get back here". Most of the servants didn't have much time to recover before scurrying out of the way as both half brothers gave chase after the Greyjoy.

* * *

Outside the castle a small wolf looked up at the outer walls. At the very edge of the wall a young boy watched as he saw the royal escort in the distance. Acting quickly he took off, climbing various obstacles before leaping down to an overhang on the tower of the main entrance and climbing down.

Lady Stark and maester Luwin walked through the main gates and heard the distinct yipping of a Dire wolf.

"God's but they grow fast". Catelyn noticed the young pup staring up at the wall, and upon turning her attention to the same direction she saw the young boy scaling down the wall.

"Brandon"!

"I saw the king, he's got hundreds of people".

"How many times have I told you, no climbing"?

"But he's coming right now, down our road". As Brandon made his way down a straw roof Catelyn approached him with a concerned look on her.

"I want you to promise me. No more climbing". Brandon slowly looked down before answering.

"I promise".

"Do you know what"?

"What?

"You always look at your feet before you lie". Brandon smirked after realising his mother caught him.

"Run and find your father. Tell him the king is close". With that Brandon ran past his mother with the young pup following close behind him.

* * *

Outside the walls of Winterfell the first guards arrived down the final road to the castle, among the crowd a young girl wearing an old battered helmet made her way to and climbed on an abandon cart to see the royal march starting with guards carrying both Baratheon and Lannister banners. The three oldest princes closely followed them, Joffrey thought himself right to be the leading prince and the twins couldn't be bothered getting their idiot half brother to listen so they played along. Joffrey was guarded by a kingsguard in front of him and the hound behind him whose face was covered by a helmet in the shape of a snarling dog. Marriston was the next prince past with 4 of his frost guard in front of him and 6 behind him. Drackon was the final prince to pass with all 10 of his frost guard behind him. The girl and some of the crowd noted the strange guards shoulder plates all had a frozen heart painted on them, however they saw in white painting that 10 of them an I shape in the heart while the other 10 had II painted in the heart.

Inside the main courtyard people were lined up in preparation for the kings arrival, with the noble family in the front. It was at this point Catelyn noticed someone was missing.

"Where's Arya? Sansa, where's your sister"? Sansa merely looked at her mother and shrugged in response to the question.

"Just then Eddard stopped the child in suspect and immediately took notice of the helmet she was wearing.

"Hey ey ey. What're you doing with that on"? Taking the helmet off he motioned for her to get in her spot with the rest of the family.

"Move". Arya shoved Brandon out of the way as to take her place.

* * *

Soon a member of the kingsguard made his way into the courtyard followed by Joffrey who quickly took Sansa's attention, their silent exchanges caught Robb's attention and he didn't look the slightest bit pleased. Soon the frozen hearts entered the courtyard followed by both the oldest princes. The sight of the black armoured soldiers surprised some of the crowd, as they couldn't see anything under all the plating. Both the oldest princes were a sight to behold, Marriston with his armour polished and shining despite the odd scratches and slashes here and there, and Drackon with a very short but thick beard matching the colour of his bear pelt cloak. One of the 2 royal carriages had entered the courtyard with the rest of the kingsguard, eventually the king entered followed by the much larger carriage. As the king made a small lap around the courtyard the entire crowd of northerners knelt in respect. Stopping just shy from the two carriages Robert had to make a little effort in getting off his horse, after doing so he made his way over to stop just in front of his old friend. Motioning for his friend to get up, the whole crowd proceeded to follow their lord.

"Your grace". Robert and Ned stood in silence for a few seconds.

"You've gotten old, I can see it". Robert motioned to the grey hairs Ned's beard, Eddard only replied by nodding toward Roberts own beard which was more grey than black. Robert soon wheezed and began laughing, soon Ned was laughing with him.

"Cat". Robert moved over to give Catelyn a hug; by this time the twin princes had already unsaddled and were making their way over to their fathers side.

"Your grace". Catelyn's response was quick and soon Robert let go of her and ruffled the hair of her youngest son before turning back to Ned. At this point the door to the larger carriage opened and two young blue haired beauties stepped out of it, Edeene and Icarus chose not to waste any time in making their way over to the rest of their family. Reigne was out later but not after being silently scolded by her mother to be on her best behaviour. Lastly Esdeath climbed out of the carriage and was greeted by the familiar cold air of Winterfell. By this time both Robert and Ned took notice of her and Robert waved his arm over and returned to face Ned.

"Nine years. Why haven't I seen you, where the hell have you been"?

"Guarding the north for you your grace, Winterfell is yours". Eddard turned to face Esdeath who had made her greeting with Catelyn.

"Ned, it's been too long. I see the cold has only hardened your look". Esdeath placed the palm of her right hand on Ned's face to prove her point.

"And I see the south hasn't melted the ice in your blood".

"What can I say, you can't separate to northerner in me no matter how far away I am". The youngest of Esdeath's daughters caught the voices of Eddard's two daughters quarrelling as Arya tugged on Sansa's dress.

"Where's the imp"?

"Would you shut up"?

Robert took this opportunity to see the rest of the stark family.

"Who have we here, you must be Robb". Robert and Robb shared a firm handshake before the king continued down the line to Sansa.

"My you're a pretty one". Robert moved further down to stop at Arya.

"Your name is"?

"Arya, your grace". Robert then stopped in front of Brandon.

"Show us you're muscles boy". To which Bran flexed his right arm, this made the king wheeze in humour before responding.

"You'll be a soldier". Robert than made his way back to Ned who was being approached by 'queen' Cersei. One of the kingsguard removed his helmet to reveal the smug face of Jamie Lannister.

"That's Jaime Lannister, the queens twin brother". Arya responded much to Sansa's annoyance.

"Would you please shut up"! As Sansa spoke down to her sister again, Cersei held her hand out to Eddard. He acting in honour kissed her hand while Catelyn curtsied to her. Robert soon spoke up from a little further away.

"Take me to your crypt, I want to pay my respects". Cersei took notice of what he meant and tried to dissuade him.

"We've been riding for a month my love, surely the dead can wait". However Esdeath chose to overrule Cersei's voice.

"I shall also pay my respects, if only to see her one last time". Esdeath looked to the side to Cersei and ice clashed with emerald as their eyes met.

"Ned". Robert nodded his head and left for the Winterfell crypts, Eddard and Esdeath followed closely behind him. In order to dispel the silence in the air Drackon moved to greet Robb.

"So you must be Robb Stark, heir to Winterfell. It's good to finally meet you". Extending his right hand the tow shook hands.

"I'm guessing you're Drackon Baratheon, crown prince of kings landing". Upon the mention of the title crown prince, Sansa's world had shattered. She had been told she would be betrothed to the prince and one day become queen, what she did not expect was for Joffrey not to be the crown prince. She soon silently walked back into the halls of Winterfell much to Arya's surprise, she shook off the surprise and turned back around only to step back when coming face to face with Icarus.

"Hello there, you're a bit small. How old are you"? Arya had to regain her composure after Icarus finally stopped speaking.

"I'm 13. They say your mother could magically wield ice, can you do the same"? Icarus only took a step back from Arya, held out her left hand, and snapped her fingers. To Arya's amazement and soon the rest of the stark children's interest a ball of ice started forming in the palm of her hand. Once it finished Icarus placed the frozen ball in Arya's hand, which she quickly dropped when it started to sting and stepped past the young girl wearing a playful smirk as she entered the castle.

"Forgive my youngest sister, she has a rather strange childish personality. So, does anyone wish to show us around the castle or are we just going to stand here for the rest of the visit". Edeene spoke up as she stood by Drackon's side, her appearance quickly caught Theon's attention.

"I'll be willing to escort my lady around, for a certain reward of course". Robb was about to hit Theon for his comment but was waved off by Edeene as she decided on having a little fun once in a while.

"I'll pass on that offer Greyjoy, however I think my sister Reigne would be willing to take the escort". Drackon was rather off put about the suggestion until he noticed Edeene's own smile as she offered her hand to Robb Stark. Robb took her hand finding it surprisingly cold, and proceeded to show her around Winterfell. Theon looked over his shoulder to Jon.

"Reigne can't really be as bad as the stories say". Drackon clear his throat and was about to speak when Theon shivered as if a chill went down his back. Turning back around to see Reigne staring at him, dark rings prevalent under her eyes. She tilted her head slightly to the left and revealed a large, ominous smile.

"Mother told us a lot of stories about the Greyjoy's and the Iron born". Theon decided to try his luck on the second sister of the oldest prince.

"I remember some old tales, of how we rule the seas and the drowned gods will take our fallen to a sort of paradise". Reigne's smile slowly dropped and Jon thought he saw her eyes grow darker.

"My personal favourites were the stories about how mother was able to destroy the iron fleet, skewering the crews of multiple ships. She always enjoyed telling us about how she would hear their yells and screams for help as they flailed in the water, only for her to snap her fingers and send them all to your beloved drowned gods". By this point she struggled to contain herself as she closed the gap between her and the Greyjoy. "I could only dream of their screams, to see and hear it all in person would've been pure bliss". Nearly everyone remaining in the courtyard could feel the dark persona emanating from Reigne, it was more then enough to cause Tommen to cower behind his mother and Myrcella to wrap both arms around Drackon's right arm and keep him between her and Reigne. Theon was completely frozen in place as he stared into dark pits that surrounded her eyes. The tension was broken once Marriston slammed his armoured hand down on top of her head.

"Quit tormenting our hosts little sister. But if you want to be of any help, than a horse will be prepared for you to head for the Dreadfort tomorrow afternoon". Instantly the dark presence disappeared and Reigne looked back to Marriston with a shine in her eyes.

"Do you really mean it brother, I'm really allowed to enjoy the company of the Bolton's"? Marriston nodded but held two of his fingers in front of her face as a condition was in place.

"You must not let that sadistic nature rear it's ugly head until you leave Winterfell. Understood". Reigne pouted and dropped her head in disappointment but nodded in defeat before dragging herself into the castle halls. Arya was the first to shake off the feeling Reigne left behind.

"What in seven hells was that"?

"ARYA"!

"It's okay, I'm sorry about that lady Stark. I've only recently been introduced to my sisters new personality myself". Drackon was about to continue into the Winterfell only to realise Myrcella wasn't moving an inch. "Myrcella it's ok, as long as I'm here she won't go too far off". Drackon untangled himself from Myrcella but still held her left hand and escorted her into Winterfell.

* * *

Chapter end.

A/N: Okay so I'm going to end this chapter here or else it will become absurdly long, which is why I'm splitting it into two parts. I've already spent enough time as it is on this half so the second should be more interesting. Yes I realise this looks horrible at the moment but the second half hopefully should be more interesting.

P.S. I had a horrifying thought as I was writing the last of this chapter, a crossover between G.O.T and Monster Musume. Sounds strange but I'd go as far to say it's really not.


End file.
